Knowing you
by Shellfish1001
Summary: yaoi, unusual pairing. KirosxSquall. Squall is forced against his will to have a long holiday in Esthar to get to know his father whom Squall tries to avoid at all cost and ends up finding out he has more in common with Kiros. plz R
1. Chapter 1

Knowing you.

Squall stood in front of the president's desk in the presidential palace in Esthar stiff as a board. Since finding out Laguna Loire was his father Squall had avoided Esthar at all costs but of course other people had to interfere. Cid had thought it would be good for him to spend some 'quality time' with his father.

So here he was stuck in Esthar for a whole month of leave that he didn't want in the first place with nowhere to run. Garden was gone, the Ragnorok was gifted to garden and the Esthar plains were crawling with behemoths he'd be lucky to get to the train station without getting eaten.

"Could you at least try to look happy?"

Squall glared at him. "How can I be happy to be forced here against my will?"

"Well I-I thought we could get to know each other a little better."

Squall snorted.

"You don't have to be a prisoner here in the palace; I hear Esthar has a great night life."

The glare didn't let up.

"Shops, we have a lot of shops with weapon workshops. Or we c-could have dinner a few nights a week?"

Squall looked horrified at the thought.

"Not just us obviously… I-I mean Kiros and Ward usually-"

"Do I have a room?"

"Huh?"

"A room, do I have one?"

Laguna blinked. "Err- Yes of course." He paused before getting up quickly to scurry around the desk. "I'll show you."

They stepped out of the office and down the hall in silence with Laguna franticly trying to think of something to say that Squall wouldn't completely ignore.

They reached the guest's quarters and Laguna lead him to a room at the end of the hall.

"Here we are." He unlocked the door and handed Squall the key. "Is that anything you need me to-"

"No."

"Oh well then-"

"I'm tired."

"Right yes, long trip and all." He stepped back into the hallway.

"Goodnight then."

The door shut quietly without the other man answering.

Laguna sighed, he knew this was going to take time but Squall didn't seem to want to know.

The scarred brunette looked around at the room that would be his cell for the next four weeks. It wasn't too bad really, dark blue carpets, curtains, walls. The living room area had a leather arm chair and sofa with a wide-screen TV. His cabinets and low tables were a deep dark brown.

The bedroom had a large double bed with side cabinets and a large wardrobe. A small bathroom sat beside the bedroom with a connecting door. Shower, toilet, sink. He frowned. No bath. He actually liked a nice bath to relax in especially after something stressful like a long mission when he was sore or after a long conversation with Selphie.

He eyed the patio doors in the living room. That's why Laguna had given him the end room, there was a balcony. He walked up and slipped out the door, the view overlooked the city. In the dark with all the street lights on it looked quite nice.

His stomach rumbled causing Squall to frown as he ran a hand over it. Maybe he should have asked Laguna about dinner first but on the other hand if it mean he had to eat with that headache of a president that he would rather go hungry.

There was a knock at the door and Squall flinched he wasn't in the mood for Laguna right now; he stood there and stared at the door.

The handle slowly turned and someone looked in, not Laguna. Squall breathed a sigh of relief stepping back into the living room and pulling the glass door closed.

He recognized the tall dark skinned man from the visions with Ellone as his father's best friend, Kiros he remembered his name was.

The man at the door smiled. "Sorry to disturb you but I have brought your things here."

Squall was herded off the Ragnorok so fast by guards that he had no bags with him they had taken them all including Lionheart after they had gone on at him about not having weapons in the palace.

The brunette started to walk forward when the other man held out the gun blade case with Lionheart inside. Squall took it and placed it on the coffee table in front of the black leather sofa. The other man followed with Squall's bag putting it on the floor beside the couch.

"I'm kiros btw."

"I know I remember."

"Remember?"

"From Ellone's visions."

"Ah." He nodded. "You know she's coming here in a few days."

Squall perked up. "Really?"

Kiros smiled at the slight change in expression. "Yes, she's off visiting some white Seed friends at the moment but when she heard you were staying she wanted to come and see you, she'll be here next week."

Squall face fell. "Oh." He said out loud before muttering. "What am I going to do until then?"

The older man smiled sympathetically, moving to sit on the sofa. "I know you're not happy to be here but Esthar has a lot to offer."

The brunette gave him a doubtfully look. "Like what?"

"Well what do you like? We have the world's biggest shopping precinct."

Squall winced.

"A lot of weapon experts live here, I'm sure you'll find out about up-grades."

Squall looked mildly interested.

"The palace have its own ship yard, Laguna tells me you put a lot of work in to the Rag, I'm sure he'll let you have one of the ships to work on if you want."

Squall looked up. He liked fixing up the Rag and it was a good place to hide from his friends sometimes. "Really?"

Kiros grinned; glad he had found something that interested Squall. "Of course, if you ask him."

Squall bit his lip that meant talking to his father. "Would you ask him for me?" He asked.

Kiros chuckled. "He's your father."

"I know, that's the problem."

The older man smiled. "Fine, I'll ask him but just this once." He stood. "Anything else you need?"

Squall hesitated. "I haven't eaten since this morning."

"You should have just asked L-" He stopped. "Never mind." He gestured to the door. "I'm sure we can find you something to eat."

The brunette followed the older man out of the door and towards the kitchen.

"So…" Kiros started in hopes of getting a conversation out of Squall.

He glanced at Squall. "Look I know you're not going to want to hear me say this but Laguna's a good guy you know, give him a chance yeah?"

"We'll see." Was all Squall said.

"So tell me about you."

Squall frowned. "Why?"

"You'll be here for what? A month, how are you going to get to know anyone if you don't talk to them, call this practise if you want." He smiled.

When Squall didn't answer he started it off.

"I guess you've seen my past in full Technicolor right?" He said, meaning Ellone's vision. "You still seeing that girl? Julia's daughter."

Squall made a face. "No."

The older man smiled. "Well then, correct me."

The brunette sighed and shot him an annoyed look. "We broke up a few months ago, everyone tried to talk me out of it but they failed so don't you try."

Kiros held up his hands. "Hey, I was just making conversion. It's okay I'm sure you had your reasons, it just that I heard that you guys were pretty-"

"Perfect?" Squall snorted. "Yeah everybody says that."

The brunette glanced at the older man, he was tired of hiding his reasons he had so long and then he told his friends that he was gay, soon the whole garden knew and most people didn't seem to mind.

He wasn't sure he wanted to tell Esthar though when he only knew a few people. Although if he told Kiros who would no doubt tell Laguna and the president was against having a gay son then at least they could stop this bonding nonsense and he could go home.

"I'm gay." He said quietly, studying the dark skinned man to see his reaction.

Kiros looked at him. "Oh." He turned back to look where he was going. "Yes I guess that would put a dampener on things wouldn't it?"

Squall stared at him, even his friends made more of a reaction than that. Seifer had burst out laughing, Quistis's eyes had got really big and she kept saying things like: Oh, and really, and wow. Selphie had hugged him while demanding to know the details of his love life. Irvine had hugged him too saying things about there being more women for him now. Zell had choked on his food and yelled in a loud voice, "Are you really gay Squall?" In front of half a dozen cadets. Of course Rinoa had burst into tears telling him she loved him and begging him not to be gay.

"What?" Kiros asked as Squall stared at him, looking for any sign that he was horrified and just hiding it really well.

"You don't mind?"

"Should I?"

"You don't seem shocked."

"Well I've only known you for half an hour." He chuckled. "I'm sure there are lots of things I don't know about you." He stopped and held out a hand.

"I'm Kiros Seagill, presidential aide and fellow homosexual pleased to meet you." He chuckled as Squall just stared.

"Oh." He finally managed to say.

"Kiros fell into step with him again. "Yep, one of my reasons for joining the Galbadia army."

Squall gave him a questioning look.

"Men in uniforms." He explained.

The brunette's lips curled upwards slightly and let out a small smile when the other man laughed.

"Used to think Laguna was pretty cute."

When Squall grimaced he added. "I said used to."

"Not now?"

"No, I know him too well, watched him get lost in his own palace." He sniggered.

Squall rolled his eyes. "I don't think we'll get on."

"You mean you and Laguna?"

Squall nodded.

"Give it time."

They entered the darkened kitchen together, Kiros switched on the lights and disappeared into the cooking area, Squall leant on the counter. He appeared a moment later with a collection of leftovers.

"I found a bunch of things; guess you could make a sort of salad." He said, eyeing a pot of cottage cheese in his hand as he set things on the counter.

He put down a dinner plate and started to spoon cottage cheese onto it.

"Thanks." Squall said, getting up from the stool he had been perched on. "You can go, I'm sure I'll manage."

The older man smiled. "Its fine I'm in no hurry and besides you're a guest remember?"

Squall sighed. "Fine but let me help, I hate to feel useless."

"Don't you like people doing things for you?" The other man teased.

Squall didn't answer and started to steal bits of meat from a left-over chicken that Kiros had put on the counter.

They worked in silence for a few moments before Squall glanced up.

"You all live here in the palace?"

Kiros smiled at Squall attempt at conversation. "Yes of course."

"Isn't Ward like married?"

"Engaged." He corrected. "She lives here too, she's Laguna's secretary actually."

Squall blinked. "Oh."

The older man paused before adding. "You know Laguna has someone too, a girlfriend does that bother you?"

Squall shrugged. "Why should it?"

"Well I just thought that-"

"It's not like I knew my mother and anyway she's been dead for almost 20 years." He shrugged again, focusing on the tomato that he was chopping.

"That doesn't mean you don't love her, in your way."

The brunette looked eyes locking with the dark skinned man. Kiros smiled at him, breaking the eye contact between them and looking down at the plate. "I think you're done."

"Huh?"

"Your dinner, I think it's done."

Squall glanced down at the full plate. "Oh, right, okay." He started to tidy up the counter. "Can I eat this in my room?"

"Of course and don't worry about tiding up, you made me hungry."

Squall paused, holding onto his plate. "I can wait if you want." He offered, feeling guilty about having the other man help him and then running off and leaving him to make his food alone.

"No it's okay, you go."

Squall bit his lip, the other man seemed maybe a little lonely, he wasn't in a hurry to go home, he mentioned that his friends had girlfriends and didn't mention anything about having someone himself.

The brunette sat back down at the counter. Kiros raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm eat here."

"Oh really?" He smiled at him.

"Don't you have a home to go to?"

Kiros chuckled. "Yes."

"Someone to go home to?"

The smile faltered a little. "I never got around to that part."

Squall studied him as he munched on some cucumber. "Why not?" normally he wasn't one to pry but if Laguna had a girlfriend and he was a bumbling idiot and Ward had a girlfriend and he was mute then surely Kiros was the best out of the three.

"I don't go out much."

Squall frowned. "Why not?"

"Can't exactly see me going out with Laguna to pick up guys, can you?"

Well Laguna acted gay and he could see his point. It was easier for him as Irvine was Bi, Quistis was a lesbian, Zell was gay but no one was supposed to know and he wasn't sure Seifer was 100 straight either.

"I guess not." Squall mumbled.

"Besides I don't have the time, too much work to do."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I think that's my line."

The older man chuckled. "Would you get your friends into gay bars?"

"Half my friends are at least Bi anyway."

"Ah."

"At least I don't have parents to worry about what they'll think."

Kiros gave him a look.

"Laguna doesn't count."

"He won't mind anyway, he's friends with me remember?"

"I wouldn't care if he did."

They fell into silence again, Squall just concentrating to his food.

"I'll ask Laguna tomorrow about getting you a ship to work on; maybe you two could work on it together."

Squall grimaced. "I don't need any help."

The older man stopped sticking things on his plate and took an arm full of things away to put back in the fridge. "I think I'm done here, you can go now if you want."

Squall took his plate and got up, the talk of Laguna had irritated him though he understood Kiros sticking up for his friend but it was still annoying. He just got to the door when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

He looked back. "Yeah see you." He muttered, leaving the large kitchen behind.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

__

Okay I just want to point out first to the long anon review that Kiros wasn't introducing himself twice, the second time was just his way of introducing himself as a gay man. And I don't think of them as complete strangers as they meet during the war though they may not have had a conversion and Squall knows Kiros' history through the dreams with Laguna. And also 'Leant' is a word. I'm British, maybe it's not a word in American English or whatever.

Okay on with the story.

Breakfast was excruciating, sitting opposite Laguna as he was babbled on endlessly. He tried to block it all out and focus on the bowl of cereal he had. How could he be related to someone who ate with his mouth open? Made a mess at the table and nattered on about everything and anything. His friends just look amused, how could they not be irritated by him?

Kiros sat at the head of the table on Squall's left and offered the brunette a reassuring smile when he looked his way. Ward finished eating first and signed something before leaving the table.

Squall shot Laguna a questioning look, silently asking what Ward had said and where he went. The older man either didn't see the look or he didn't know that Squall never voiced these things.

"He's going to see his fiancée." Kiros said.

The brunette glanced at him in surprise and then just nodded.

Laguna sprung to life apologising for not explaining these things. "I forget not everyone knows sign language. You should have asked." He said.

Squall rolled his eyes.

Kiros chuckled.

"What?" Laguna asked, confused.

"Never mind."

"Oh." The president started to say. "There's a party here tomorrow, sort of an official thing but you can come and I bet there'll be a lot of nice girls there for you to meet." He winked at him.

The brunette cast a look at Kiros, catching his eyes. He was a little surprised that Kiros hadn't told his best friend.

"Great." He muttered.

"So you'll come?"

Squall shrugged. "Nothing else to do."

Laguna grinned. "It'll be great; I've invited lots of girls and told them you'd be there."

"Yippee." Squall muttered sarcastically.

His father suddenly looked up at the clock. "Shit! I have a meeting with- with- someone-" He ran to the door then ran back. "Kiros who do I have a meeting with?"

"The major from FH remember? You were going to discuss the train situation between our two cities."

Laguna pointed frantically at him. "That was it!" He ran to the door again and then stopped looking back. "Oh Squall. Kiros told me you were interested in working on one of the ships in the ship yard there's one in port D you can have to keep."

Squall nodded. "Thank…. You." He managed with some effort.

"I was going to take you down there today but I forgot about this meeting, I'll take you tomorrow."

Squall frowned. What was he going to do until then?

"Laguna?" Kiros called. "I can show him if you want?"

Squall perked up again looking expectantly up at Laguna but the president shook his head.

"No don't worry about it plenty of time tomorrow." He finally left and Squall slouched into the seat to sulk.

Kiros stood from the table. "I have to get to work, walk with me?"

Squall nodded.

"What are you doing today?"

"Not a lot from the looks of it." Squall mumbled. "Hoe come you didn't tell Laguna I was gay?"

The dark man looked puzzled. "Should I have?"

"I just thought he is your best friend and-"

"I didn't think it was my place, he's your father you'll tell him when you're ready."

Squall frowned to think about this then nodded. "Yeah." He agreed.

Kiros smiled at him.

"Did you tell your parents?" Squall asked suddenly.

"Yes a while ago now when I was 16."

"Ahh ages and ages ago then."

Kiros raised an eyebrow. "Are you teasing me?"

Squall glanced back with a blank expressionless face. "What makes you think that?"

Kiros folded his arms playfully. "I'm not that old." He smiled.

"Was it bad?"

"Huh?"

"When you told your parents, was it bad?"

The coloured man shook his head. "I didn't have a father and my four sisters thought it was a good thing to be able to compare their taste in men with me."

The brunette smiled ever so slightly, thinking about Selphie following him around when he was the only one to get a kiss from the sexy mechanic who worked at garden for a while, even though all the girls hung around the guy all day.

"Groupies." He muttered.

The other man raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Girls at garden that follow me around in case I randomly fucked a guy in the corridor or something." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

Kiros chuckled. "Teenagers."

"Hey!"

"Sorry." He smirked. "Forgot, you act so old."

The brunette rolled his eyes. "I'll leave now before you insult me anymore."

"Leave to where?"

"My friends expect presents so I'm going shopping."

"Good luck." The older man called as he headed off down a corridor to his office.

The brunette nipped back to his room for a second to pick up something, which he hid by putting on a long black trench coat. The guards at the door saluted him as he headed into town. He lied to Kiros a little, yes he did have to buy presents for his friends but he thought maybe slaughtering a few behemoths would get him in a good mood first. With Lionheart safely hidden away he walked to the nearest exit. He had a hi-potion in each of his four pockets not as much he would normally carry but he didn't want them to be too obvious, he didn't know if the guards would let him go killing monsters even if he was the Seed commander they would probably want a squadron to go with him and that was the last thing Squall wanted.

He exited the city and drew his weapon; giving it a few practice swings as he walked across the barren plains he walked for quiet a while until the city looked like a lump in the distance. Monsters wouldn't go to near the city with tons of guards on the gates with weapons so he'd have to go out to them.

"Here Behemoths." He muttered.

He heard a roar from his right and saw a large beast charge at him, looking for breakfast.

Oh goody as Selphie would say. He arched back his weapon, bringing it forward just as the monster was in range catching the thing on the side of the head with his blade. The creature stumbled to its right with a cry of pain. Squall continued to strike the monster but that cry had alerted more behemoths to the fight. The brunette cast a Thunderaga stunning the beast then stabbed it between the eyes. The monsters stumped to the floor dead.

Squall let out his breath and pulled Lionheart free. Another roar announced the presence of another behemoth.

"Must be my lucky day." He mumbled then turned to see the small herd coming towards him. "Or maybe not." Great, maybe he had just killed a leader or something.

He started to move back towards the city again maybe he could kill a couple and that would distract them long enough for him to escape back to the city again.

He cast haste, triple and protect on himself just as the monsters neared him and prepared to kill as many of them as possible. The things attacked in a circle to hit the brunette from every angle. Squall fired magic at them, flare spells and ultimas going off left and right to keep them far enough away from himself. Three beasts fell dead after the last ultima spell leaving him with four to deal. He downed a hi-potion in a moment of confusion after one of the bodies fell on top of him.

As he got nearer the city he was out of breath with no time to take any more hi-potions the last four were not happy that he had killed their friends. The guards on the gate saw what was going on and ran out to help him with only their pistols. Squall mentally cursed, were all Estharians brain dead? Those bullets wouldn't make a dent in the tough skin of these behemoths. Were they trying to get him killed? He didn't want to have to baby sit some stupid soldiers.

"No!" He called to the silly soldiers. "You idiots! Run!"

One of the guards watched Squall as he stopped to wave and yell at them a behemoth snuck up on him and pulled him off his feet.

"We've dealt with worse things, you think just because you're a Seed you're better at this than we are, right?"

Squall cast an ultima spell as he scrambled to his feet, which were a little unsteady as he had had a heavy beast lying on them and chewing on his arm. "That's exactly what I mean!"

The guards stayed and fired at some monsters drawing their attention.

"Don't you come crying to me if you get killed!" Squall yelled right before he got hit by deadly claws on the back of the head, neck and shoulders. He went down again blood flowing down his arms.

"Get down!" He yelled to the guards and used the gift Zell had given him.

The guard's mouths dropped as a large dragon appeared in the sky enveloping the behemoths and Squall in flames. When the fires dissipated the monsters were dead and Squall was getting to his feet among the bodies. The brunette leant heavily on his gunblade, which he was using as a crutch.

Squall opened his coat looking in the pockets finding only broken glass. The lining of his coat was soaked with hi-potion, he thought about sucking it out but he wasn't that desperate yet.

"What the hell were you thinking!" Laguna yelled.

Squall winced. "Don't, I have a headache."

"I'm not surprised your head's full of holes."

Squall sat on the couch in the lounge of the living area within the palace. His back was to Laguna who treated the cuts on his head, neck and shoulders.

"I would have been fine if your stupid guards hadn't got in the way."

They wanted to help."

"Well they didn't, I was trying to stop them getting killed when this happened!" He snapped.

Kiros walked back into the room and handed Laguna some fresh water to bathe Squall's wounds with.

The brunette sighed. "If you allowed magic in this palace we wouldn't be having this problem."

"Magic doesn't treat all your wounds it just covers them up." Kiros stated.

Squall frowned at him. "We've used it for years with no problems."

Laguna made a sound of disapproval. "That's what worries me, I thought you Seeds were trained to avoid this sort of thing."

"What sort of thing? I'm not dying; I got smacked around a bit while trying to save your men! I won't bother next time you tell them that!"

Kiros gave him a look.

"Don't do that?" Squall told him.

"Do what?"

"Looking at me like I'm a child."

The dark haired man blinked. "I didn't know I was."

"You are only 17 maybe you should act like it sometimes." Laguna said.

Squall snorted. "Are we done here yet?"

"Not unless you want to bleed all over the carpet."

"At least you have something to look forward to."

"Like?"

"The party, I invited lots of people your age for you to talk to."

Squall winced. "Forgot about that. Do I still have to go?"

"Yes! Don't you want to? You are a teenager you know, that's what young people do right? Go to parties?"

Squall sighed. "But I can't shower first with my bandages on so I'll smell of monster blood all night anyway."

"You can always apply new ones or I can if you want."

"I'll do it."

"With the eyes in the back of your head?" Kiros asked.

Squall frowned. "I don't like you being so clever."

"Sorry I'll start being silly should I?"

"Get Laguna to give you lessons.

Kiros laughed.

The president looked up when his name was mentioned. "Huh? What did I miss?"

"Never mind." His friend said.

Laguna applied the last bandage. "There, good as new." He patted Squall. "Go and recover.

Squall swung his legs over the side of the sofa and got up slowly, holding his head as it ached.

"Okay." He muttered, leaving the room.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Squall was dressed in black casual trousers and a navy dress shirt. He didn't own suits or tuxes they were unnecessary and stupid. He never went to parties unless he was forced to like tonight. Smart leathers was Squall's version of smart dress, he owned smart leathers, casual leathers and what he called his shabby clothes for dirty jobs like painting or dealing with that small maintenance problem they had a while ago at garden involving Zell, his pet goldfish and a localised flood.

He stood near the door for almost an hour too scared to go in, this was his hell. Braing monster infested caves was a piece of cake but this? He shuddered.

A hall full of decorations with people in it, strange people that expected him to talk to them and actually hold conversations. He cringed, maybe if he found a nice dark corner to hide in no one would see him standing there or they would realize that he didn't want to be disturbed.

A waitress smiled at him and handed him a glass of champagne. He tightly smiled back and took the glass. She didn't go away like he thought she would.

"You look familiar, don't I know you?"

"I don't think so." He said quickly.

She frowned. "Really? What's your name?"

Squall hesitated, if she knew who he was she would never leave. "Alfred." He said quickly. "My name's Alfred…" He looked around the room.

"… Hall."

"Oh I'm Candy. Name doesn't ring a bell." She frowned.

"Maybe you just think I'm someone else." He said.

"Maybe." She started to walk away. "Nice to meet you Albert."

He rolled his eyes, she couldn't even get his fake name right.

"Albert?" Another girl asked with a smirk and folded arms. "That's funny I thought your name was Squall Leonhart."

He shrugged. "Don't suppose you'd believe I have a twin would you?"

She smiled. "It's okay Candy has that effect on people, I won't tell her. You can hang around with me if you like, I'll protect you." She smirked.

"Thanks but I can look after myself."

"Well then maybe we can look after each other, would you like to dance with me?"

"I can't dance."

"That's not what I've heard." She held out a hand. "I don't bite."

"But I might." He muttered under his breath. "Look I really don't think-"

She grinned. "One dance? Please?" She applied the puppy dog eyes.

Squall mentally noted that she wasn't half as good at it as Zell was.

He sighed. "I was waiting for someone."

"Well dance with me until they show up."

He grimaced, knowing that would never happen but she had a hold on his arm and was dragging him towards the centre of the hall where a few other couples were dancing though most of the others were older looking.

He sighed as she arranged his arms and reluctantly started to move to the annoying orchestral music.

Once dance didn't seem to be enough for this girl, he had tried to run away at the end of the first and second song but she had a firm grip on him. Though he probably could get away by force but he didn't think Laguna would approve too much.

During the third song he pulled away as far as she would allow. "I think I see that friend that I was waiting for."

She let him go to look for himself. "Where?"

As soon as the octopus grip was gone he disappeared into the crowds. "Squall? Squall!"

He weaved through a group of people to hide.

Laguna walked up to Kiros. "Have you seen Squall? I thought he'd like the party but there's no sign of him."

"I saw him dancing with a girl a little while ago."

"Really!" Laguna perked up with grin. "Did he look like he was having fun?"

The dark man smiled in amusement. "Well, fun is such a strong word." He chuckled

His friend looked confused.

"He looked like she was forcing him to kill his best friend." He clarified.

The president sighed. "That's wrong with him? Can't he at least pretend to have a good time?"

Kiros tapped his friend on the arm. "Either I've just spotted your son or that pillar has grown arms." He sniggered.

Laguna shook his head and headed in the direction of Squall's visible arm holding a half empty glass of champagne.

"Squall? Squall!" He called.

"Shush!" The brunette pulled his father behind the pillar with him. "You'll give me away."

"To who?"

"The girl who can't stop dancing and talking about my heroic deeds, I don't feel too heroic now."

"I'm not surprised you're hiding behind a pillar from a harmless girl!"

"Harmless?" Squall scoffed. "Also there's an annoying waitress who keeps calling me Albert."

The president gave him a confused look. "What! Why?"

"That's what she thinks my name is."

"Why?" He gave Squall a suspicious look. "Did you tell her that was your name?"

"No." He frowned. "Of course not…. I told her it was Alfred."

Laguna rolled his eyes. "Why!"

"She wouldn't go away if she knew who I was!"

"Squall! You're 17 you act like you're 77! You should mingle and have fun, meet new people."

"I can have fun on my own."

"What about dating? You're not still with that Heartily girl are you?"

The brunette sighed. "No, she wasn't my type." He pushed past Laguna. "I need some air." He walked out onto the balcony that overlooked the city, all the houses and shops below.

"Having fun?" A friendly voice asked.

"Oh yeah, great fun." Squall hissed sarcastically., glancing over at Kiros as the taller man stepped up beside him and leant on the balcony.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Do you think it will make any difference? He'll be setting me up with men instead."

"Isn't that at least a little better though."

Squall just frowned.

"Why Albert?"

"Don't start."

The dark man chuckled. "I was just asking why Albert?"

"I don't know, why not?"

Kiros shook his head with a smile watching Squall sip from his glass.

"How many of them have you had?"

"Dunno, I lost count, 3,4, 9 maybe." He saw the disapproving look. "Don't look at me like that."

"Sorry I think it's like my job."

"What, to act like my mother?"

"To help Laguna keep an eye on you."

Squall snorted. "I've managed 17 years fine on my own, don't bother." He downed the wine then licked his lips. "I need another drink."

"I think you've had enough."

"I can handle another if I want."

"Really?" Kiros held up a couple of digits in front of Squall's face. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "Two."

The older man nodded.

"See? I'm not that drunk." The brunette stuck his tongue out at him, disproving his statement a little.

"Squall!" Laguna called.

Squall ducked down behind Kiros. "Hide me."

"What?"

"Pretend I'm not here." He heard the other man sigh.

Laguna came onto the balcony and looked around. "I thought Squall was here."

"So did I." Kiros muttered. Squall slapped him lightly on the back of the thighs.

"Kiros have you seen Squall?"

"… Just missed him." He told his friend reluctantly, he didn't like lying to Laguna but seeing his son getting drunker by the second was not going to impress him either.

The brunette frowned. "Do me a favour, keep an eye on him for me."

His friend nodded. "Of course."

"I have to go mingle with the stuffy people."

His friend smiled. "And pretend like you know something."

His friend frowned playfully. "Hey!" He turned and went back inside.

Squall stood up from behind Kiros as soon as Laguna had gone. "I really need a drink."

Kiros gave him a look.

"I'm not drunk… yet."

The dark man turned to face him. "Look, don't fuck this up. It's important to Laguna."

The brunette shrugged. "Fine fine." He watched Kiros leave the balcony and go back inside then walked back inside him. He snagged a couple of glasses from a passing waiter then disappeared into the shadows to hide.

He could see a lot from his hidey hole. Kiros was talking to an older man looking a little bored but masking it well, the dark man shifted from foot to foot discreetly. Squall smirked and downed his remaining wine and putting the glass on a tray of a passing waitress. He moved move behind his pillar and watched Laguna walk pass him with two official looking men in some sort of uniform, not a very flattering dress code of purple and black. He giggles slightly then clapped a hand over his mouth and glared at the glass he was holding.

"This is your fault." He told the wine.

He could not be seen giggling, Squall Leonhart, the ice prince did not giggle. Not ever.

He sipped his drink thoughtfully, this was defiantly his last glass.

He jumped as a girl suddenly appeared beside him or maybe he just hasn't noticed her before, people were starting to blend together in the room. He grimaced. Kiros was right he was drunk.

"Hi!" The girl beside him cheered. She had blonde pigtails and a large grin that lit up blue eyes. She reminded him of a cross between Quistis and Selphie. She cocked her head at his lack of response.

"You're Squall Leonhart right?"

"He winced. "Maybe, why?"

She raised a hand and slapped him around the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For dumping the sweet Rinoa girl."

"If you think she's sweet you date her."

The girl giggled. "Silly."

Squall winced. Why were the insane girls attracted to him? He could really do with a Quistis type of girl right now. Cool, calm, laid back and sensible. He liked Quistis if he was straight he'd date her for sure. Maybe he could find himself a Quistis man. He sniggered at the thought. A guy who had Quistis qualities and a cock everything he needed.

"I like you."

Squall blinked. "You just hit me."

"But that was from Rinoa not from me, I like you too much to hit you."

"Oh joy." He muttered.

"I think we'd be a good couple."

Squall's eyes widened. "I don't think so."

"Why?"

"You're not my type."

She grinned. "But that doesn't mater, you're my type."

Squall frowned. "I doubt that I am and just because you like me doesn't make me like you."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't work that way!" He snapped in annoyance and walked off leaving her standing there.

Kiros was still looking a little bored so the brunette went off to save him. As he walked up the other man seemed to recognize him instantly and introduced himself holding out a hand for Squall to shake. The brunette ignored the hand and waited until it had dropped back down to the man's side before he turned to Kiros. "We have important business to discuss-" He looked over his shoulder at the other man. "Alone."

The balding man blinked and nodded excusing himself to leave the two men alone.

Squall allowed a small smile. That technique never failed.

"That was rude." Kiros said folding his arms.

"I saved you."

"Saved me?"

"From dying of boredom."

The older man's expression softened slight. "Well, you could have done it better."

A girl with pigtails ran up behind Squall.

"Friend of yours?" Kiros asked.

"Huh?"

"Found you."

"Ahh!" The brunette jumped, seeing the same girl that he thought he'd lost.

The girl linked her arm through Squall's and grinned at Kiros. "We're a couple."

"Are you? How nice." The dark man smirked. "Well why don't you take your new boyfriend out to the balcony to see the stars?"

The girl beamed. "That's a great idea."

Squall glared Kiros. "I'm never going to forgive you for this."

"Have fun." He waved.

Once out on the balcony Squall pulled away roughly. "Look I'm not interested."

She linked their fingers together. "It's okay honey we can still be happy together."

"We can't-" He lowered his voice. "I'm gay."

"What?"

"Gay. You know, I like men not women, not girls."

"Oh." She looked thoughtfully for a second before grinning again. "But we can still go out right?"

"No! I don't like you, I can never like you."

She cocked her head. "Why?"

"Haven't you been listening?"

She blinked at him.

"I am gay!"

There was a gasp from behind him causing Squall to turn and look into the very shocked eyes of Laguna.

"Oh hell." He muttered.

"Squall?" His father asked. "You're gay?" He studied him. "Are you drunk?" His tone sounding like he was more concerned about his son getting drunk than his sexuality.

"Umm-" The brunette managed before bolting off through the crowds of people.

"Squall! Come back!"

The brunette ran past a bewildered Kiros. "What happened?" The dark man asked his friend as Laguna ran into him.

"He ran away." He said, sounding highly put out.

"What did you say to him?"

"Me? Why'd you-" He dropped his defensives and sighed. "I accused him of being drunk and I think he's gay."

"Ahh." Kiros nodded. "He told you?"

Laguna blinked. "You know? I didn't know." He pouted slightly. At 44 Laguna could still pull off a good pout and good puppy dog eyes too. "Does he know that you know?"

His dark friend nodded. "He'll come round, maybe you should talk to him."

Laguna looked sheepish. "Now?"

"Why not?"

The president nodded. "Right, okay… If I can catch him." He walking away from his friend who chuckled at him.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"I thought the plan was for you to take this up to Squall." Kiros said, eyeing the cup of coffee that he held.

Laguna fidgeted. "I know and I tried but he won't let me in so I thought you could try."

The dark man raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think he'll let me in over you?"

Laguna patted his friend's arm. "Just try please." He gave his friend the puppy dog eyes look; he received a sigh and a smile for his efforts.

"Fine I'll try."

"See if he's okay."

"I have to get into the room first."

Laguna nodded, standing in the doorway fidgeting, he watched Kiros leave and continued to watch him until he disappeared from sight down the corridor.

Kiros walked up to the room Squall was staying in and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Squall? It's just Kiros, I brought you a drink."

Silence.

"Squall? Can you let me in?"

The door opened a fraction and a pair of cold eyes studied him through the door. "Drink?"

Kiros held up the cup. "Coffee."

The brunette made a face. "I already have drink." He moved to shut the door but the older man put a foot in the way and braced it with his hands.

"Go away!" The brunette swaying with effort to hold the door and stay steady on his feet.

Kiros pushed the door hard causing Squall to have to let go to grab the wall to prevent falling to the floor.

The older man picked the cup up off the carpet and walked inside. He shut the door behind himself, setting the cup on the surface near the door.

Squall glared at him. "What are you doing here? Laguna tell you to check on me?"

Kiros ignored the question. "Isn't it a bit dark in here?"

All the lights were off and the curtains were pulled, with the dark blue walls the room looked very dark. He could make out the dark shapes of furniture and what looked like cushions on the floor.

"Why don't we put the light on?" He reached for the switch but Squall stopped him, reaching out and grabbing the other man's arms.

"No, no lights! They make my head hurt." He rubbed his head with one hand.

"And whose fault is that?"

"Don't." The younger groaned, walking along the wall for support to help along his wobbly legs. Kiros watched him until he ran out of wall and couldn't reach the couch. The brunette slowly let go of the wall and took a couple of dodgy steps towards the couch. He shook his head to clear his vision then groaned, pressing a hand to his cheek.

"I shouldn't have done that."

"Here." The older man reached out to take one of his arms to aid him. Squall pulled away roughly, the action making him lose the little balance he had left and would have plummeted into the rug face first but the older man caught him with an arm around the waist to support him.

"Come on." He said, leading the drunken man to the sofa. "You know you should really go to bed."

"I don't want to."

"Hmm." He put Squall on the sofa, watching as the brunette groaned again and flopped back on the couch, head back eyes closed.

Kiros smirked. "Why is it always me that gets stuck looking after the drunks?"

Squall opened his eyes in acknowledgement.

The older man went to get the cup of coffee and set it on the low table that stood beside the sofa.

"You don't know how many times I've been stuck taking care of Laguna and Ward after a night out." He eyed the half empty bottle on the table and sighed.

"I don't think that's going to help you." He sat up slowly and went to reach for it.

Squall sat up suddenly and lunged for the bottle, they grabbed it at the same time.

Both men had two hands on it.

"Squall let go!"

"No!"

"Squall!"

"I want it, it makes me feel better."

"Maybe but you'll feel like hell tomorrow."

"I don't care."

They fought over the bottle; Kiros removed one of his hands to peel Squall's fingers from it.

"No!" He protested as his grip on the glass slipped. Kiros took the bottle and stood up. Squall tried to follow but one push from the other man and he fell back down to the sofa.

The brunette turned round on the sofa to see the other man disappear into the bathroom and heard him pour the rest down the sink.

"That cost me 15 gil."

"Tough." He left the empty bottle beside the sink and sat back down on the sofa.

Squall glared at him and folded his arms. "I'm not talking to you again."

"Good, that'll make my life easier." He picked up the cup and inched closer to Squall. "I want you to try and drink some of this."

Squall wrinkled his nose.

"Come on, half a cup will do." He sat sideways and forced the cup into the brunette's hand.

"Please? Just try it."

The brunette frowned but accepted the cup and took a sip. He made a face. "That's nasty."

"All of it."

"You're mean." The younger man accused.

Kiros chuckled, watching Squall drink the rest of it, pausing between mouthfuls to grimace. He handed the empty cup back to Kiros who set it on the table.

"I think you should get some sleep."

"Are you done bossing me around?"

Kiros smiled. "No, not yet. I think you should go to bed and sleep this off."

"Bed?" Squall looked towards the bedroom. "But that's so far away."

The dark man stood and held his arms out. "Come on I'll help you."

Squall gripped the older man's wrist and pulled himself up from the sofa. He almost fell down again. "Whoa!" He leaned towards the other man and fell into his arms, clinging to him to avoid hitting the floor.

The dark man looked down into the mop of hair and trying to untangle the brunette's limbs from his own.

The two half walked half stumbled to the bedroom and Squall was dumped onto the bed. He lay width ways across it and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight." He muttered. "I'll sleep here."

"Don't you want to get under the covers?"

Squall blinked at him and swung his legs that hung off the edge of the bed as he felt Kiros remove his boots.

Squall sat up and let the other man help him with his jacket. He giggled drunkenly. "That tickles."

The jacket was removed and hung on the back of a chair. Squall drooped onto Kiros' shoulder and closed his eyes.

The dark man moved a shoulder in an attempt to move Squall instead the brunette pressed closer, nuzzling his nose into Kiros' throat.

"Okay." The older man pulled back the covers and tried to push Squall down into the bed. The drunken man had a good grip on him. "No, don't wanna move."

"Squall."

"No, me stay here, it's comfy here."

"You have to move I will want to left soon." He told the brunette softly.

The mop of hair shifted and Squall pulled back a little so they were face to face.

"Go to sleep." Kiros told him.

"But-" He inched nearer.

The older man's eyes widened in panic when Squall kissed him lightly, maybe a friendly kiss but on the lips and lingering.

Kiros pushed him away instantly in shock. The brunette hit the pillows and stayed there. The dark man peered at him, seeing that the brunette had passed out.

He sighed in relief and raised a hand to touch his lips. He blinked, getting up and covering Squall up with the blankets as best he could then turned and left feeling quite bewildered.

The first thing he was aware of was that his head hurt, his head hurt a lot. He rolled over under the blankets and hid his eyes as if he could hide from the pain. He felt uncomfortable for some reason after running a hand down his body his suspicions were confirmed he still had his leathers on. Squall frowned, normally the most he wore in bed was a pair of boxers and sometimes he didn't even bother with them.

He remembered the party, being chased around by annoying girls. He grimaced.

The memory of announcing his sexuality at the top of his lungs came back to him and he groaned; he was never drinking again ever.

Reluctantly he pushed the covers off himself and sat up slowly with a groan of protest. He covered his face with his hands before getting up off the bed, wobbling slightly leaning on the bedside cabinet.

Squall hobbled into the bathroom and stripped down, locking the door behind him. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and grimaced. He looked terrible.

The brunette leaned on the sink to peer into the mirror, he still got the scent of alcohol and looking down he saw the empty wine bottle.

That's right. He remembered Kiros pouring it down the sink. He frowned as he turned the shower on. Kiros. He had a funny feeling about him maybe he had had a dream about him or something.

Squall turned on the hot water and stepped under the spray, running hands through his hair. He remembered Kiros being there last night and there was something else…

He frowned, replaying as much of last night as he could remember. He didn't recall getting into bed last night but he must have done as he woke up there. He ran hands down his face, eyes closed and it came back to him in a flash. Blue eyes snapped open. Maybe it was a dream; please god let it be a dream. He hadn't just kissed his father's best friend and the only person here to could talk to without feeling completely awkward. Well, he'd fucked that up. Kiros would never look at him again much less speak to him.

How could this happen? Never, never drinking again. Squall shut off the shower and reached for his towel tying it around his waist before heading out to his kitchen area in search of painkillers.

After much rummaging through the drawers he came up with nothing. There was a knock at the door. He glanced down at the towel around his waist and hesitated.

"Who is it?"

"It's me; I just brought you some painkillers." Kiros' voice drifted through the door.

The brunette glanced between the door and his towel a few times in frustration.

He half walked to the bedroom to change then realized it would take too long and he could really do with the painkillers.

He opened the door and half hid behind it. "Hi." He managed.

"How'd you feel?"

"Terrible." He replied honestly.

The other man smiled and held out the packet.

"Thanks." He took the packet.

Both men stood there awkwardly in silence for a moment that seemed to last a lifetime.

"Right- well-umm- I should- should go… to work." Kiros explained.

"Yeah." Squalled muttered, watching him leave. "Bye." He half whispered.

He shut the door and slid down it to the floor.

"Never drinking again."

Tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Lips on his, just the slightest touch. Warm heat pressed against him, another body, and another man in his arms. It was too dark to see this mystery man as he pressed his lips against his own again. Hair tickled his chin, a mop of brown hair.

He blinked clearing the darkness and gazing into deep stormy eyes that studied him and raked over his body.

He raised a hand to cup this beautiful young man's face and pulled him up for a kiss, a real kiss but the teasing light lingering kisses of the past. The shorter man wrapped arms around his neck, playing with his braided hair. He felt the young man shiver in his arms. His own hands ran over suddenly clothing less shoulders, arms, chest, and stomach. He pressed the leaner man into the bed. It wasn't his bed he realized it was too dark to be his room but he had been there before, recently too.

The younger man willing let himself be pushed into the sheets, suddenly naked now, completely bare and seemingly uncaring of that fact.

He studies him, wanting to memorize what he looked like, what he tasted like. He lowered his head to taste the other man's skin.

The brunette cocked his head at him when he stopped and he opened his mouth to explain to his lover.

"Squall?"

Kiros eyes shot open and he stared at the ceiling in horror, panting slightly. He groaned. God, he hadn't had a dream like that in a while, probably because he had no one to dream about in the past. He rolled onto his side as the dream came back to his slowly.

God, he'd had a dream about a kid half his age and Laguna's son.

How could he even look Squall in the eyes again without thinking… bad, bad things?"

He sat up against the pillows. Really this was all Squall's fault though not his. If he hadn't got so drunk in the first place he wouldn't have kissed him and then none of this would be happening. Although he mussed. At his age he should have full control over his hormones. Not that this new development would change anything he wouldn't let it. Nothing would ever come of any feelings or attraction he might have for Squall and there was little point dwelling on it.

Kiros swung his legs over the side of the bed. It was true that he hadn't been out without his circle of friends in a while, he couldn't remember the last time he brought a man home or vice versa. He paused, wait a minute yes he did and Laguna had scared him away but even that had been a while. He had admitted to himself at least that he felt a little lonely maybe that's all this was. Even if he was drunk Squall was the only man to show interest in him in while, that was probably the source of his dreams.

He still had images of the younger man pressed against him, nuzzling into his throat warm breath against his skin and hands holding onto him. He had to remind himself that the other man was drunk and it would never have happened if he was sober and will never happen again and he shouldn't want it to happen again.

He dressed quickly with that thought in mind.

He decided to skip breakfast and have an early lunch to try and avoid Squall. He paused in the kitchen as he filled a glass of water when he realized Squall wouldn't have access to any form of pain relief and he probably felt like hell right now. His eyes felt drawn to the medicine cabinet maybe he could take a packet of pain killers to the younger man although then he would have gone against his plan to stay away from Squall already. He opened the cupboard and took out a box of painkillers; he removed one sheet and put the box back in the cupboard.

After giving these to Squall he would go straight back to his plan of not seeing Squall.

Kiros drunk his water then headed for the door, leaving his room packet in hand he headed for Squall's room.

He knocked on the door and waited when nothing happened.

"Who is it?"

"Squall? It's just me, I brought you some painkillers."

He waited again, receiving no reply.

"Squall?"

The door opened to reveal the brunette wearing only a towel he tried to hide behind the door with little success. The dark man swallowed, eying the other man's bare torso and unconsciously made adjustments to what he had imaged in his dream about what Squall would look like.

His imaginary Squall had been leaner he realized how silly that was now. He'd seen the size of that weapon Squall carried with barely any effort, he was lightly muscled not overly so still able to appear lean and slim.

He forced a smile to his lips and held out the packet.

"Hi." Squall managed and took the packet. "Thanks."

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

Kiros allowed a smile, suspecting that that was the truth. He opened his mouth to say… Something. Like goodbye or see you later or…. Something but no sound came out. And Squall was just standing there all wet and nicely muscled, lightly tanned and- Oh god. The other man was probably feeling completely embarrassed and rightly so and here he was making it worse.

"Right- Well- I-err- have to umm- have to get to- get to work now." He finally managed to say and turned, walking away.

"Bye." He heard Squall almost whisper.

He sighed. Maybe breakfast wasn't such a bad idea after all, Squall would be in his room for a while yet if he felt bad and wasn't dressed yet.

The dark man headed of the kitchen in search of food.

A full stomach later and coffee in hand he was ready for work. He hadn't seen Squall since he left his room and it was looking good for not seeing him the rest off the day.

The door to his office was shut, which was strange because unless he was in there he had it open or at least ajar.

He raised a hand to knock, which felt silly who would be in there?

"Hang on a minute." Laguna answered.

There was the sound of furniture being moved around then the door opened a little and he was met with his friend's cheery grin.

"Hi Kiros." He greeted.

"What's going on?"

"Oh I had to move a desk before I could let you in." He answered as if that explained everything.

"Why was there a desk in the way?"

"Because I've been moving the furniture."

The dark man frowned. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Laguna moved back to let his friend inside. Kiros raised a hand to open the door further but it seemed to be stuck, he moved side-ways through the door and stopped when he saw his desk with Squall perched on it. He still looked a little worse for wear and he swung his bare feet slightly. He brunette looked up at him but quickly glanced away again.

Laguna had moved another desk into his room, which was currently sitting in the middle of the room wedging the door part way closed.

"Kiros give me a hand with this will you?" Laguna called

"What are we doing with it?" The two men took an end of the desk each.

"I was thinking it would look best against that wall over there."

"So it's staying?"

"What?"

"The desk."

"Yes of course."

Kiros let go of his end. "Okay what's going on?" He asked Squall as Laguna didn't seem to give him an answer.

"Another of Laguna's hare brained ideas."

"It's a good idea, you said you wanted to feel useful and have more to do so it's perfect."

"I still don't see why I can't have my own office."

"We don't have the space."

"Well can't I share with Ward? It'll be quieter he can't speak."

Laguna chuckled. "Trust me when Kiros is working he doesn't say much either."

Kiros looked between the two. "Is he moving into my office?"

"Yes isn't it great?" Laguna grinned.

The other two looked at each other and glanced away quickly. Laguna frowned. "What happened? I thought you got on."

They both stayed silent.

"Why can't he share your office?" Kiros asked.

Squall started to shake his head continuously behind Laguna back.

"Well every time I have a meeting I'd have to kick him out, not very practical."

His friend turned on the puppy dog eyes look. "Please Kiros, just give him a chance, give him a day please."

Kiros sighed. "Fine."

Laguna grinned and they picked up the desk again moving it to where Laguna wanted it. A chair was put between the wall and the desk. A pot of pens, an in tray and an out tray were placed on Squall's new desk.

Laguna motioned Squall over. The brunette gingerly slipped off the desk and walked slowly across the room taking a seat at his new desk.

Laguna picked up a few pieces of paperwork. "I got these things to start you off on."

Squall eyed the four pieces of paperwork, at garden he managed a whole tray in a day- Well a day and half the night then he fell sleep at his desk and woke up ready to start a new tray the next day.

"What do I do when I finish these?"

Laguna blinked. "If you finish those? Well I'm sure Kiros would like a hand." He beamed.

Squall got the feeling that Laguna didn't do all that much paperwork if he though four was a lot.

"Right well I'm leave you to get settled in." Laguna said with a cheery grin.

Squall glanced up warily at Kiros who looked back at him awkwardly before heading for his desk to start on some work.

He looked up later to find Squall still watching him. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?"

"For last night… I'm sorry."

"For kissing me?"

The brunette looked a little embarrassed, blushing lightly. "For everything."

The older man smiled. "It's okay."

"So… friends right?" Squall asked.

"Sure."

The brunette nodded, picking up his pen to do some work.

"Do you miss your friends at garden?"

Squall frowned. He hadn't really thought about it much. "I don't know."

"Maybe you will later when you get bored with us old folks." He joked.

"Maybe."

Tbc

Shorter chapter this time. Sorry. I have already written the next chapter but I would like some reviews first before I post it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Squall flicked through the folders he held carrying them to Laguna's office. He had been on his way to Kiros' office as usual that morning when Ward had stopped him, forced a bunch of filers into his arms and pushed him in the direction of Laguna's office. He had been a little put out that people here seemed to see him as a messenger but he didn't argue with Ward.

Squall realized he had never been down this area of garden before except to go to Laguna's office, he wondered what else was down there. The door to his father's office was shut and a secretary sat at her desk outside. He knocked on the door.

"The president's not in his office at the moment."

"I'll leave these on his desk." Squall said opening the door.

"Actually I can't let you go in there without-"

He walked in through the double doors, the office was empty as he expected. He placed the files on the desk, walking around it to look out the window. The view was the same one from his balcony in his room except that he could see a garden directly below, he could make out grass and flower beds although it looked far below. He didn't know Esthar had gardens they seemed to have more technology than nature.

The secretary came in. "I really have to ask you to leave."

"What's down there?" Squall asked.

"I don't think the president would be happy about you snooping around his office."

"I'm his son, he won't mind. What's down there? It looks like a garden, I didn't mind Esthar had gardens."

"Oh." The woman blinked. "I didn't think the president had a son."

"I'm new here, how do I get down there?"

"I wasn't informed about any son of the president coming."

"Should they tell you?" Squall looked her over.

She huffed and folded her arms. "Look I've worked here a long time and I know the president quite well and I know his wife died many years ago and he doesn't have a son."

"Seventeen years ago." Squall corrected. "When I was born."

"He doesn't have any children! You're trying to trick me."

"How do I get down there?"

"If you don't leave I'll call security."

"If you answer my question I'll go."

She sighed. "It's just a patch of grass and a few plants. Take this corridor as far as it will go then go down the stairs that are there at the bottom are patio doors, it's out there."

"Thank you." He said, turning to leave.

"I will tell the president you were here and where you went."

"Fine." He said, walking out.

Ridiculous woman. He thought, shaking his head as he headed down the corridor and stairs like she had said.

How could anyone employ someone so useless? He found the door where she had described and opened it, stepping out onto concrete that led down to a lawn. Flower beds were planted up on either side of the grass and large white lilies towered into the air halfway across the lawn.

Squall stepped onto the grass walking down to see how far he could go. A bench stood beside the lilies with a stream running through it.

How quaint. He mused.

What was this place doing here? He didn't think Laguna was the gardening type; he'd probably fall in the stream. He smirked at the thought.

Squall moved his arms over his head in a stretch and removed his jacket it was a hot day and he felt boiling in his leathers like he was being cooked by the sun. Lying out of the grass he removed his shirt over his head too. He closed his eyes, arms and legs stretched in all directions, the sun felt good on his bare skin. He dozed lightly on the grass and later a while fell asleep.

Kiros had been at work for an hour when Laguna looked in.

"Yes?"

"Where's Squall?"

"I don't know."

Laguna frowned. "You didn't tell me he was missing."

"Missing? He's not an employee, maybe he wanted an off day." Kiros reasoned.

"I don't think Squall knows what that means."

"So you're going looking for him?"

"I am and you're coming with me."

"What? I am? Can't you just update me?"

"No, you'll volunteer to help me."

"I will? When?"

"In a minute when I ask you."

Kiros sighed, he knew the drill. "Fine go ahead and ask me then."

Laguna walked round to the other side of the desk. "Kiros please-" He poured on the puppy dog eyes look. "Come with me to help me find my son, don't be a meanie and let me get lost in this great big palace again." He added extra emphasis on the pleading look.

Kiros struggled for a moment before sighing. "Alright fine I'll help you find Squall."

Laguna beamed.

"I'm going soft aren't I?"

"What'd you mean going?" His friend teased.

Kiros rolled his eyes. "Have you checked his room?"

"No I came straight here in case he showed up for work."

Kiros gave him a look causing Laguna to turn in the corridor towards the guest rooms. "I'll check his room then." He stopped suddenly and turned to call back to Kiros. "Ask Ward and Jenny if they've seen him!"

The dark man nodded and headed to Laguna's office to ask Jenny who was Laguna's secretary and Ward's fiancée if she had seen Squall.

The blonde woman was behind her desk as usual, she looked up as he approached and smiled.

"Hi." She greeted.

He smiled. "You busy?"

"No, problem?"

"I'm looking for someone, Laguna's kid actually. Brown hair looks like he's in his late teens?"

She blinked. "I didn't know Laguna had a kid."

"Ward didn't tell you?"

"He knew?" Her grip tightened on the pencil she held. "I'll kill him."

Kiros smirked, thinking he'd just dropped his friend in it.

"I know the guy you mean though he was here, walked into Laguna's office and not paying me any attention when I said he couldn't go in there."

"That sounds like Squall; do you know where he went?"

"He was interested in the garden, I told him how to get there but I don't know if he's still there or not."

He nodded. "Thanks." He waved goodbye to the woman then headed down to where he knew the garden was.

The patio doors were still shut but that didn't mean Squall wasn't down there, he pulled a door open and stepped outside.

It was a nice day. He thought, hot too.

He froze when he caught sight of the figure on the grass, lying spread out, limbs in all directions. Squall lay sleeping in the thick grass, eyes shut, chest bared and gorgeous. His chest rose and fell as he dozed lightly.

Kiros watched the beautiful young man, yes young too young. He reminded himself.

He cleared his throat causing Squall to stir, his eyes blinked open at the sky. He frowned, turning his head to look up and back at his dark friend behind him.

"Hi." He said sleepily.

The older man smiled at the confused expression.

"Laguna's looking for you."

"He is?" Squall leant up on his elbows. "Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because I didn't show up at your office this morning? I thought he wouldn't mind."

"Not because of that or at least I don't think so."

"How'd you find me?"

"Laguna's secretary told me where you'd be."

Squall grimaced. "Awful woman."

"How so?"

"Accused me of lying about being Laguna's son just to trick her."

"Well don't tell Ward you don't like her."

Squall gave him a questioningly look.

"She's his fiancée."

Squall frowned. "Ugh women, I don't know what anyone sees in them."

The other man smiled. "Well- yes."

He watched Squall flop back on the grass with a smile. Squall didn't smile often he realized and he matched it with one of his own."

"What was that smile for?" He asked.

"You agreed with me." He answered. "Normally at garden I'd get an earful for saying something like that."

"Ah."

"Bit outnumbered we are at garden."

Squall tapped the ground beside him. "Sit."

"I should do some work."

"Laguna won't mind, sit. I'll take the blame."

The other man smiled and took a seat on the grass beside Squall. "Was that an order?" He asked as he sat with his knees pulled up to his chest unlike Squall who was sprawled out.

"Yes, obey me."

Kiros chuckled.

The door behind them squeaked open. "There you are, did you find-? Squall!" Laguna yelled at his son.

Kiros caught the wince from the brunette.

"I see you found your mother's garden."

The brunette looked up. "I didn't know she was ever here."

"Well no but if- you know I thought this would have been hers and I had it kept nice for her."

Squall nodded, looking round. "It's pretty." He looked back up at Laguna. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh I got you a ship, I'll free to take you round it now if you want?"

Squall nodded. "Okay." He got up and half waved to Kiros who smiled in return.

On the way to ship yard Squall managed to act like he was listening to his father's rants about this and that.

"You'll like the ship at least I hope you will, it's blue and has potential though a lot of work is needed but you like that right?"

Squall nodded. "More to do is good." He mumbled.

They got down to the ship yard where Laguna pointed out a small ship about half the size of the Rag.

"Here it is." Laguna opened the sliding metal doors that tried to eat him by shutting on him. Squall helped to pry them open and they slipped inside.

Most of the ship looked like it was about to fall apart any second there was a small briefing room and a large bridge. The sliding doors opened up onto a hallway that linked the two rooms together.

Squall was about to lean on the wall but he didn't know if it would take his weight.

"It's- nice." He said, eyeing the broken equipment.

"Yeah."

"Does it move?"

"No but I thought you'd like to do that too."

"Hmm."

"If you want anything ask the mechanics I've told them to be useful."

Squall frowned. He didn't think that would go down to well with the workers here.

"Coming back to the palace with me?"

"No I'll stay here a little while longer."

Laguna nodded. "Okay, get the feel of the ship."

Squall got the feeling this ship belonged in a junk yard but still- he'd give it a go.

Tbc


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Squall walked around his new ship with a pen and clipboard writing down things that needed fixing on the ship and to get it moving. So far it was a long list. He sat down in the pilot seat, it tilted dangerously back and would have fallen back if a hand hadn't reached out and caught it.

Squall looked back in surprise. "Hello."

"That's another thing for your list." Kiros said."

"When do you sneak in?"

"I was looking for you, it's getting dark and you're still here."

"It's still early it's just Esthar gets dark sooner." He looked back at Kiros. "You're always around, not stalking me are you?" He joked.

The dark man looked worried for a moment. Had he let his attraction or whatever it was for Squall affect his judgement?

"Do you want me to go away?"

Squall smiled. "It was a joke, trust me I'd rather hang around with you than Selphie or someone equally annoying." He added the broken seat to his list and stood up.

"Something you wanted? Or is this a social call?"

"Laguna has a surprise for you."

Squall frowned. "Should I be worried?"

Kiros chuckled. "A good surprise."

"It's not the intentions that worry me it's the outcome."

"Done with your list?"

Squall sighed. "Yeah… until something else breaks. I hope Laguna knows that this will take forever to fix up."

"I think that's the idea so you'll always come back to Esthar even after your holiday here is over."

"Ahh sneaky."

"Shall we go?" Kiros asked.

"Where is this surprise?"

"Your room."

"And do you know what it is?" Squall asked as they walked back to the palace.

Kiros half smiled. "I have a vague idea yes."

"Tell me."

He smiled."

"No."

"Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

Squall frowned. "Well is it a good surprise?"

"I think so, yes."

"… What is it about?"

The dark man chuckled. "Can't you just wait and see?"

"I don't like surprises, they either get me killed if it's mission related or something horrible like- double dates." He shuddered.

"Double dates?"

"Don't ask."

Kiros opened the door to Squall's room and both of them stepped inside.

"Come on in." Laguna called from the other side of the TV where he squatted on the ground.

"What are you-" Squall started to say.

"Don't put me off, this is technical stuff. Kiros you fill him in."

The brunette glanced at his new dark friend.

"It's not rocket science Laguna, anyone can set up a DVD player." He looked at Squall. "He thought you could do with something to watch."

"But I don't have any DVDs."

"I have a huge collection, you can borrow any ones you want." Laguna said.

Squall took a seat on his sofa and patted the space beside him for Kiros to sit with him, which he did.

"And I shudder to think what you have in your collection."

Kiros smirked. "Like your pack of sing-along DVDs."

"That was ages ago when I was much younger."

"Younger huh? How younger? A Month? Two months?" His friend teased.

Squall's lips twitched into a smile.

"No! It's been at least-" He paused to think. "One year… in… a few months."

Both men on the sofa sniggered, Laguna smiled too, glad to see Squall actually laugh and act like he was enjoying himself.

Laguna looked back at his pile of wires. "Don't distract me."

"Yeah better not or he might blow it up."

Thank you for that vote of confidence Squall." He put a plug into the DVD player and switched on the TV.

"It's all snowy," Squall said.

"Hmm?" Laguna looked up at it. "Hang on I'll fix it."

"Have you plugged the DVD player into the TV?" Kiros asked.

"Yes, yes, yes I know what I'm doing."

Kiros shared a look with Squall. "Why am I not sure about that?"

"Why is everyone picking on me?" Laguna asked. "I know what I'm doing!" The picture flicked onto the screen.

"Ta-da!"

Both Kiros and Squall nodded slowly as if waiting for it to go wrong.

Laguna looked up nervously. "Um- Squall we planned a dinner for tonight with us three if you want to come also Ward and his fiancée and -err-err- my-err-err-"

"Girlfriend?" Squall filled in for him.

"Err-Yeah."

"So Kiros and I will be third wheels?"

"Well technically you'll be fifth and sixth wheels." Laguna joked.

Kiros chuckled.

"But seriously it'll be fine I want you to meet- everyone."

Squall nodded. "I met Ward fiancée already."

"And?"

"She thought I was terrorist."

"Oh." Laguna looked puzzled.

"So does she have a name?" Squall asked.

"Huh? Who?" Laguna asked without looking up.

"You're girlfriend, does she have a name?"

"Oh! Right, yes she does."

Squall looked at him. "So…?"

"Hmm?"

"Her name!"

Kiros laughed. "It's Olivia." He told Squall.

"Will you come to dinner tonight then? It's in my rooms."

Squall glanced at Kiros. "You going?"

The dark man nodded. "Yes."

"Well so will I."

"Great, the ladies have volunteered to do the cooking."

Kiros looked at Squall. "He's been banned from entering the kitchen after a small fire incident."

"Fire?"

"It wasn't that bad, just an accident I had with a frying pan." Laguna explained. "Kiros can cook he's allow to help out sometimes." He pouted. "It's not fair."

Squall grimaced. "Maybe it's genetic." He muttered. "Bad cooking." He added at the odd looks he received.

"I might have- poisoned a few people once."

The two older men sniggered.

"But I was forced into the social thing so really it was all their fault!"

"All done!" Laguna announced. "…I think." He eyed the DVD player that had no lights on it. "Ah, I see the problem hang on."

He switched over two plugs, putting the last one in the socket and… the TV went off and the lights.

"Oh…um…"

Squall could heard the dark man beside him muffle a snigger and as his eyes adjusted he could see Laguna pouting on the floor.

"Oops."

Squall sighed. "Only you can blow the power by plugging in a DVD player."

"Don't worry I-" He pushed up off the floor. "I have candles."

"And how are you planning to cook this meal tonight with candles?"

Laguna frowned in thought for a second then beamed again. "You like salad right?"

Squall stood in the doorway of Kiros' apartment within the palace. The dark man handed him a candle and lit up lighting up the young man's face. Squall looked good in candle light the older man realised, even better when he smiled as he took the candle.

"Nice manly candle." Squall teased, eyeing the white wax with little pink flowers. The older man had one of his own that was light pink with white flowers on.

"They were from an aunt whom I never liked."

"Why not?"

"When she gave them to me she said 'you're gay so you like pink right?'"

Squall snorted. "That's bull."

"Quite." They made their way to Laguna's place.

"Is this going to be one those awkward evenings where everyone tries to include me in everything?"

"I don't think so, it'll be interesting especially by candlelight." He knocked on the door and a woman that Squall didn't recognize opened the door.

"Oh there you are, I started to think something happened when the power when out." She had thick brown hair, dark eyes and a friendly smile.

Kiros walked in first ahead of him and kissed the woman on the cheek.

She grinned at Squall and held out a hand clad in a frog shaped oven glove, which he thought was a little odd as she wouldn't have used the oven with the power being off.

"I'm Olivia, I've heard a lot about you" She told him.

Squall eyed the glove for a second then shook her hand and nodded in greeting.

"Laguna didn't tell you what happened?" Kiros asked.

"Something about an accident."

Squall snorted. "He blew the lights plugging in a DVD player."

She laughed. "That was the accident! I was thinking it was something serious. The whole palace was affected."

Another woman was in the kitchen chopping vegetables. "Hello again." He said to Squall.

"Believe me now?"

She sighed with a smile. "Yes okay you were right I was wrong, happy?"

"Very." He accepted.

"Take a seat at the table, hope you like salad not a lot less you can make unless you want a sandwich."

"Salad's fine." Squall said and Kiros nodded with a smile.

The brunette walked past his older friend, hearing him ask the ladies if they needed a hand. Ward was already in the dining room he nodded at Squall.

The table was covered with candles giving the room a nice soft glow, The brunette looked up as his dark friend came in and sat down beside him.

The older man's dark eyes seemed to glow in the soft light Squall studied him giving Kiros a chance to look Squall over. The brunette looked more beautiful in candle light.

"What?" Kiros asked, seeing the younger man's eyes on him.

"Huh? Oh!" He blinked. "No, nothing."

Both men jumped when the door banged open. "Never fear, Laguna is here!" The president announced as he entered, kissing his girlfriend in greeting and sat at the head of the table opposite Ward.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked.

"Err- Trying to fix the electrics- Well not me personally but- err- you know-" He trailed off.

The ladies joined then at the table.

"Did you tell them how you blew the power?" She asked.

He frowned and turned to look suspiciously at Kiros and Squall who both looked innocent.

"You told them!"

"He did it!" Kiros nodded in Squall's direction.

The young brunette frowned at his dark friend. "Telltale." He hissed.

Everyone tucked into the food, Laguna offered Squall everything on the table several times over until everyone was fed up with it.

"Let him help himself." Olivia said.

"But-"

"If he lead hundred of Seeds I'm sure he can feed himself." She offered Squall a smile and he nodded his thanks in her direction.

Later dinner Laguna dug out the scrabble board.

"Scrabble by candlelight?" Squall asked.

"I'll be fun."

"I don't think you can play six player scrabble."

"Well we could do teams." Jenny suggested.

"Great idea!" Laguna grinned. "Squall you can pair with Kiros!"

The brunette and the dark man glanced at each other. "Well I think my team's won already then."

Kiros laughed.

Laguna pouted. "What's that mean? We're not as stupid as we look you know."

Ward signed something at him. "No I didn't just say you looked stupid, at least I don't think I did."

"Well I'm quite good at scrabble." Squall boasted as the board was set out.

"We'll see." Laguna rubbed his hands together.

They organised when they were going to sit with Squall and Kiros pulling their seat together, their knees touched under the table.

The older man glanced at Squall to see if he would move away not that he was complaining but he wondered if Squall minded.

The brunette pulled out letters from the bag secretly enjoying the warmth radiating from the older man.

And either one moved away.

Kiros and Squall won scrabble by quite a bit, Squall had actually looked smug at their victory.

Laguna had pouted and sulked for ages.

Kiros left with Squall. "Come on I'll walk you to your room."

"Why? To save me from the dangers of the hallways?"

Kiros raised an eyebrow. "Was that a joke? Did think you knew what they were?"

The brunette frowned. "Ha ha."

"No don't do that, you frown too much."

"Don't tease me then."

"Laguna's glad that you seem happier."

Squall shrugged. "I guess this place isn't that awful." He risked a look in Kiros' direction. "At the moment."

"Thanks, not bored of us yet then?" Kiros watched Squall let himself in.

"Not yet." He paused in the doorway.

"See you later." Kiros said walking away.

"Bye." Squall replied quietly, watched him leave with a smile.

Tbc


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Ships mechanics stood whispering in the ship yard, some glaring at the brunette who sat on top of his ship fixing some of the panels. Squall didn't really understand it all he'd done was ask for some tools, did they expect him to use his teeth to nibble the parts of his ship?

Now all he heard was rumours of 'spoilt president's son'. Half of them thought he'd give up after a few days of work. They seemed to think he didn't have to do work, did they think he sat behind a desk when someone else killed the sorceress? Did they think Lionheart was just for show?

Idiots. He hissed.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped at the two men that watched him.

"We're not leaving we have more right than you to be here."

"Stop staring at me!"

They stared a look and shuffled off leaving him to it.

Squall realized for the first time that he had no one to bitch at, once he had come out of his shell a little he enjoyed a good bitch with his friends. Back at garden Seifer and Zell were first class bitchers, mostly because they had had so much practice on each other.

He wondered if Kiros would mind, there wasn't a lot of choice for company round here. The dark man who was his father's best friend was mature, sensible, kind, smart, interesting and of course quite attractive. When he listed them like that he realized they were qualities that he looked for in potential boyfriends. He didn't know when he had started to think that way about Kiros but… He licked his lips, remembering that he had already had a taste of the older man.

Maybe he missed his friends and he was just looking elsewhere for companionship. Maybe it was because Laguna had practically forced them together putting them in same office and having Kiros be some sort of messenger between them.

Maybe he had real feeling for his father's best friend and was just in denial because of the situation. He liked Kiros' company he was good to talk to and he had started to think of the older man's hands on him, the thought definitely didn't turn him off.

The problem was: A- the other man would probably never see him as anything more than his best friend's son. B- Laguna would probably go mad if he knew how Squall was thinking about Kiros. And C there was the age gap thing not that he cared about that but Kiros and Laguna his friends and everything probably would care. He sighed, not a lot of good even thinking about it, nothing would ever come of his attractive to the older man. He hoped to be a friend at the least to Kiros, someone to talk to. He had borrowed DVDs from the dark man, Laguna had brought him three of his own collection and three from Kiros' collection he had gone an interesting pink colour and had mumbled somethings as he handed over two gay themed movies.

Squall had let him off easy with a roll of his blue eyes and accepted all six DVDs. He climbed down from his ship and made his way back to his room having had enough of the ship mechanics watching him like criminals. It was late so Kiros should have finished work and he could take back the DVD that he had watched last night and it would give him a reason to see the dark man.

DVD in hand, one hour later he hour on Kiros' door. He had stopped in at his apartment first for a shower and change of clothes. He felt a little silly standing in front of the mirror to try and look good for the older man when he had just decided to try and forget these silly feelings and here he was making an effort for Kiros' sake.

The door opened and the dark man looked quite surprised to see him.

"Didn't expect to see you here? Didn't expect you to leave the ship yard until it closed." He teased with a smile.

"I brought this back." Squall handed him the DVD.

The dark man eyes widened. "You- watched- this?"

A smirk slowly found its way to Squall's lips. "Yes." He knew what Kiros was thinking about, while most of the film was a story about a runaway with lots of action and plot there was an interesting and quite graphic sex scene in the middle of it between two men.

The scene had caught Squall by surprise, what he didn't mention to Kiros was that he had imagined the older man getting all hot under the collar while watching that scene and with that little fantasy he'd have a fun time in the shower with his hand.

"How did you- um-"

"Laguna brought it round along with some others."

"Oh." He paused. "Laguna gave you gay DVD?"

"I n an embarrassed red faced state but yes he did."

"Oh." He said again then realized they were still standing in the doorway. "Come in, did you want to get another film? Maybe a clean one this time?"

"What no porn?" Squall teased.

Kiros laughed. "No, I don't own any porn, sorry."

"Well if you want to borrow any of mine let me know."

Kiros shot his a shocked look then saw the smile. "Are you teasing me?"

"Me?" Squall looked innocent. "Maybe a little."

The dark man shook his head and lead him to the DVD sleeves.

Squall whistled. "You have a lot of DVDs."

"Well I stay in a lot."

Squall knelt to look on the bottom shelves.

"Coffee?" Kiros asked.

"Please." He answered, hearing the older man leave the room. "Don't you go out to see films?" Squall asked, following Kiros into the kitchen.

"Not so much these days."

Squall leant on the wall in the doorway. "I found this one." He held up a DVD."

"I'm not sure you should have that one."

"Porn?"

"No." He chuckled. "Well- maybe borderline."

Squall made an interested noise in his throat.

"Don't tell Laguna that I'm supplying you with borderline gay porn movies."

"I won't."

Kiros set the mugs on the counter and gestured to the stools for Squall to sit with him. "So how come you're not still working? Thought you were a regular workaholic."

Squall grimaced. "I'm not well liked at the ship yard."

The older man raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Normally I wouldn't mind one quick glare everyone runs a mile anyway but these guys seem to think I'm a spoiled brat because Laguna gifted me an airship."

"Ah." Kiros said. "I could have a word if you want?"

"No it's make things worse, besides I'm not two I can fight my own battles." He took a sip of his coffee. "It's just that- they think they're better than me! I could kill them all without breaking into a sweat!"

Kiros raised an eyebrow. "Okay so maybe filling you up with caffeine wasn't such a good idea."

Squall managed a slight smile. "Don't worry I'm not going all homicidal just yet."

The dark gave him a look.

"What?"

"You're a lot more… talkative than I expected, getting to like Esthar are we?"

Squall shrugged. "It's not so bad, at least Laguna entertainment value."

Kiros chuckled. "Yeah I know what you mean."

"And if I wanted to talk to someone that actually makes sense… I can always hang around with you right?"

"Who actually makes sense? Wow high praise there." He teased, he took a sip of his drink. "Oh I've just remembered something I was going to show you way back when I had just heard that Laguna had a son." He put donw his cup and disappeared into the bedroom. Squall got up to follow leaning in the doorway again watching Kiros dig around under the bed. He pulled out a small wooden decorated box.

"That's sneaky, nothing naughty in there I hope."

Kiros smiled. "Unfortunately no." He placed the box on the bed and sat beside it.

Squall came into the room, sitting on the foot of the mattress.

"Here, this is a nice one." He handed Squall a small photo.

Raine stood behind the bar with a glass and tea towel in her hand, smiling at whoever held the camera. Squall blinked at those blue/grey of the woman in the picture that matched his own.

"Don't you want to keep it to remember her by?"

"She was a good friend but she's your mother, you should keep it."

Squall looked back at the photo not knowing what to say.

"You look a lot like her."

Squall nodded. "Laguna tells me that all the time."

"Hmm he misses her even if he has someone new he still misses her.

Squall fell silent.

"I have others, would you like to see?"

The brunette nodded.

Kiros picked out one and handed it to Squall. In this one Raine was posing for the camera, standing under a tree, hands clasped together at her waist and she smiled.

The next picture made Squall smile. "What's going on here?"

"Oh." Kiros chuckled at the memory. "We wants a picture of all four of us so I had set the camera up and we waited but nothing happened and I was just going to check on it when it took the picture." He explained.

Raine was sat down but looking in the wrong direction, Ellone had got up and was talking to Laguna who had an arm in front of his face to scratch his forehead and Kiros was striding towards the camera to check on it.

"I like it." Squall said. "It looks more real.

"Keep it."

"Sure?"

"Yeah if you like."

Squall glanced at him. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled, locking eyes with Squall.

The brunette liked watching Kiros, he liked knowing that Kiros was watching him like he was at the moment. The dark man looked away first, leaving Squall feeling a little unsure about himself suddenly.

"Hungry?"

"Huh?" Squall asked.

"I just wondered if you'd eaten yet?"

"Oh no I haven't."

"Want dinner? Nothing fancy, maybe an omelette or something?"

Squall smiled. "Sounds good, thanks."

Kiros walked to the kitchen with Squall following. "I'll handle the cooking, I don't really want food poisoning right now." He teased.

"Hey!"

Kiros laughed.

"That's the last time I tell you something like that."

"Like what?"

"That you can use against me."

"Sorry I'm use to teasing people, I have so much to use against Laguna."

"I know but that's fun, picking on me is less fun."

"If you say so." He smiled and stated to make omelettes.

Tbc

Shorter chapter there I think but I have planned smoochies for chapter 10!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

The alarm screamed at the sleeping brunette who grimaced, reaching out an arm to slam down the snooze button.

At garden he was up before the alarm and had done his training, had a shower, got dressed all before seven thirty but here there was no where to really train and maybe it was the change in air but Esthar made him sleepy.

The bare arm quickly scurried back under the covers afraid of the cool morning air, Esthar was colder too it was neighbours with Trabia after all.

Even so today it was harder to get up maybe even rivalling the morning after the party when he woke up with the mother of all hangovers.

His eyes felt heavy, his limbs protested against moving and his head felt all fuzzy. Squall opened his eyes to see the time displayed in red on the digital alarm clock. It read 7:30.

He had set it later here in Esthar as there wasn't as much rush to get to work Laguna wouldn't mind and he didn't have to worry about things falling apart with him. At garden he would never have a lie in on the off chance that something terrible might happen while he was sleeping.

Stormy eyes closed again an arm flung over his eyes dozing lightly until the alarm went off again. This time teeth clenched, the arm swung and there was a crashing sound as the clock made heavy contact with the floor. Squall winced and lifted his head, regretting the action has his head spun like he was drunk except he knew he wasn't.

The brunette lifted himself up to lean up on one elbow pressing his free hand to his forehead.

Oh no he couldn't be sick he couldn't afford to get sick although at least it happened while he was on his holiday time.

The brunette swung his legs over the side of the bed and bent down to pick up the clock, frowning when it came up in pieces. Three- no four pieces of clock.

Stupid piece of crap couldn't survive one little fall to the floor.

Squall groaned as he rose to his feet feeling all fuzzy he dragged his feet as he walked into the kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers he couldn't be bothered with clothes yet. He headed for the medicine cupboard, which was now freshly stocked up after last time. He picked up a bottle of liquid painkiller and took a swig from the bottle. He grimaced at the foul taste but still took another swig of medicine not bothering to measure out the doses.

He groaned again, hoping for a little head cold and nothing serious, hopefully the Estharians hadn't given him some sort of local disease.

He disappeared back into the bedroom, hearing that the alarm had gone off again. He frowned at the pieces and pressed all the buttons to try and stop the noise. No affect.

An evil sort of look passed over Squall's features as he picked up his boot and went to work at stopping the noise.

One of the double doors of Kiros' office opened and Squall slung in looking- Terrible.

His face was more pale than usual, hair was limp and lifeless looking, eyes slightly glassy and he looked- sad maybe.

"I need a new alarm clock."

"Oh? I thought your room had an-"

"It had an accident." He placed a white carrier bag on Kiros' desk.

The dark man put down his pen and opened the bag, his eyebrows shot up in amusement and surprise. Hundreds of pieces of wire, plastic, metal lay inside the bag of what used to be an alarm clock. Smashed to bits would be putting it lightly.

Kiros started to chuckle.

"It's not funny." Squall dropped into his chair at his desk suddenly feeling even more drained then before. He let his head drop to the desk nestling on the papers that he should be working on.

"Are you okay?"

Squall opened his eyes to look at Kiros. "Feel sort of tired, drained."

"Thought you looked terrible."

"Thanks, such a flatterer aren't you?"

The older man chuckled, getting up and coming round to Squall's side. "Sit up." He helped the brunette into a sitting position and pressed a hand to his forehead.

He frowned. "You're warm."

"You're not." Squall grabbed the retreating hand and pressed it back into his cheek, he closed his eyes at the feel of cool hands on his flushed skin.

"You have nice cool hands."

The dark man swallowed hard, watching as his other hand was grabbed and pressed to a hot neck and throat. He could feel Squall smooth skin; he flexed his fingers over the brunette Adam's apple slightly pulling to get away from the grip on his wrists. He watched the brunette who was nicely flushed with fever, eyes closed, lips slightly parted… It was all he could do not to take control of the situation and move his hands to more- interesting places over the younger man's flushed skin.

"M-Maybe you should go back to bed." And I'll come with you. He added silently in his head.

Squall blinked out of the trance he had been in and dropped Kiros' hands when he realized what he was doing and saw the shocked and slightly terrified look on the older man's face.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Kiros sighed and placed a gentle friendly hand on his shoulder. "S'okay."

A door opened and Laguna looked in, Kiros pulled away from Squall as if he'd been touching hot coal, hitting his hand on the wall in the process.

Laguna gave him a funny look before handed him a few pieces of paperwork.

Squall frowned. "Don't you do any work? You always seem to give it away to everyone."

"Well Olivia and I are going out tonight it's her birthday."

"Oh." Squall said. "I'll let you off then."

"Are you okay?" Laguna felt Squall's forehead as well causing the brunette to lock eyes with Kiros remembering what happened between them.

"Christ Squall you're burning up!" He took his hand away. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Work to do remember?"

"I can manage." Kiros said. "You go."

"No I'm okay, I want to help."

"You are not okay!"

"Look at garden I never have a day off even when I had the flu I still went to work!"

Laguna frowned at him. "I thought you were supposed to be looked after at that garden of yours."

"We are and I can look after myself."

"Well I think you should go to bed and rest."

"I don't!"

Laguna shot Kiros a 'help me' look.

The dark man got out of his chair and came round to stand beside Squall. "Humour us." He helped the younger man out of his chair and towards the door.

Squall sighed. "Fine, if it'll stop you fussing over me." He moved quickly down the corridor towards his room to lose Laguna. He opened his door and looked round at the empty corridor. Thank god, the older more annoying man had given up.

The brunette flopped down width ways across his bed; he groaned and shut his eyes.

They soon shot open again when he heard the front door open; Laguna came in setting something on the bedside table.

"What's that?"

"Soup I'd thought you'd want some."

"Well I don't."

"You're sick you have to have soup its tradition." He frowned at his fully dressed son who was sprawled width ways across the bed.

"You can't sleep like that."

"How do you know?"

"Come on, get under the covers and lose the leathers those don't look too comfy."

Squall groaned watching Laguna fold down the covers. "Come on."

Squall started to strip to his boxers and white tee with a sigh. "I'm not a little kid; you don't have to baby me."

"Well I wasn't around to baby you before."

"So now you're making up for lost time?" Squall asked, getting under the covers.

"Umm- Yeah."

"Oh good yay me."

"You going to be okay on your own when I leave?"

Squall scoffed. "More than okay, it's not like I'm dying."

Laguna picked up the tray and set it over Squall's lap. "Here try and eat some." He stood straight and nodded.

Squall watched. "Okay you can go now."

The other man nodded but didn't move.

"Go on off you go, try and do some work for a chance." He teased.

"I can stay if you want."

"No! Go!"

Laguna edged towards the door. "I can check back before I go out tonight if you want?"

"No it's okay."

"Right I'll see you tomorrow then… if I don't see you later that is." He inched back towards the bed and slowly nervous dropped a kiss to Squall's hair.

The brunette flinched a little but said nothing as Laguna headed for the door again and this time made it out of it.

Squall sighed and set the tray back on the bedside table. He really wasn't hungry instead he settled down on the mattress and pulled up the blankets, a nap sounded good.

Laguna had been gone from the palace for an hour when Kiros snuck into Squall's room. He remembered his friend's frantic pleas for him to check on Squall. He probably would have done it anyway even if Laguna hadn't asked him to. He considered Squall a friend, a young friend who he found attractive and sexy, a friend who could reduce him to a puddle of mush on the floor with one of them rare smiles that were becoming less rare with the more time he spent in Esthar. He lusted after Squall as well as cared for him, he wondered what Squall would say if he knew.

He dropped into the chair beside the bed and watched the brunette sleep his cheeks were pink from fever. Kiros rose and lay a hand on Squall's forehead, the brunette stirred sighing and opened his eyes.

He blinked in confusion for a second then tried a tiny smile. "Hi."

"Hi sorry I woke you, expected you to sleep heavier than that."

"All the military training, if you're a heavy sleeper someone can sneak up and kill you."

"Right yes of course I didn't think-"

"S'okay I like your company."

Kiros smiled. "Well that's good." He moved the back of his hand over Squall's cheek. "You're burning up, you feel hot?"

Squall nodded.

"I'll cool you down hang on." He walked off into the bathroom.

Squall lifted his head to try and see where he had gone but within a minute Kiros was back with a wet cloth. Squall jumped a bit at the sudden coldness against his skin when it touched his cheek.

Kiros picked up Squall's hand and put it over the cloth, not wanting a repeat of what happened earlier in his office.

Squall watched Kiros perched on the edge of the bed as he moved the cloth over his heated skin on his face and neck.

"Laguna gone?"

"Yeah he left about an hour ago, do you want me to leave?"

"No stay… please."

"If you're sure?"

Squall nodded. "When do you get to go out then?"

"I don't."

Squall frowned.

"But then I didn't think you were actually a social butterfly either."

That got a small smile out of Squall. "Well why don't we go out together then?"

"Huh?"

"You can do all the talking that I suck at and you don't have to go out alone." Squall reasoned.

"Maybe we will… when you're better."

"Mmm." Squall set the cloth beside the bed.

"You going to sleep?"

"No, had too much sleep, talk to me?"

"About what?"

"Anything, plan what we'll do when you come out with me."

The dark man chuckled. "Okay." He climbed over Squall to lie beside him on the double bed. "You start then?"

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

"Sure it'll work at all now?" Kiros asked eyeing the pile of wires and parts that Squall had just removed from the ship's engine.

"I don't think they belong in there anyway I think someone's been using the engine as a sort of storage unit or something." He pulled a long red wire out of the of engine space. "Or at least I don't where they would fit in." He looked at Kiros. "Did you want something or did you just come here to watch me dismantle my ship?"

Kiros smiled. "It's about tonight."

"Not cancelling on me are you?"

They had made plans to go out, to go see a movie and grab a bite to eat. Kiros had said it had been a while since he last saw a movie that wasn't on a DVD so Squall thought it would be a change.

Kiros sighed. "I have an early start tomorrow and-"

"You are cancelling on me."

"No I just thought maybe I could make dinner and we could watch a DVD to save the going out part."

Squall shot him a suspicious look. "You chickened out didn't you?"

Kiros smiled before trying to look offended. "I do not chicken out of anything."

"Oh really?"

"It's a compromise."

"Hmm."

"But if you don't want my dinner then we can cancel like you-"

"No, no, no, no dinner's fine."

Kiros smirked. "Well good. Is 6:00 okay?"

"Fine, should I bring anything?"

"Normally I'd say a bottle of wine but I've seen you drunk." He chuckled

Squall frowned. "One bottle of wine between us is not going to get me drunk."

Kiros shrugged. "Well bring one then if you think you can handle it." He teased.

"Squall!"

The brunette turned to see Laguna running to catch up with him. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Actually yes."

"Cause I was thinking-" He paused as what Squall was saying sunk in. "What? Really? That's great!"

"I have a dinner date-"

"Date?"

Squall almost laughed at the silly expression in Laguna's face at the word 'date'.

"With Kiros." He added with smirk.

"Oh, OH!" He grinned, feeling silly now. "I was thinking-"

"I know what you were thinking."

"Not that that would have a bad thing either."

"Don't start that again."

"What?"

"All that stuff about me going on dates and meeting people."

"I'm supposed to nag I'm a parent I read it in my 'Quick easy steps to be a parent' handbook."

"Oh." Squall frowned. "Do you really have that book?"

Laguna shook his head.

"Oh shame, maybe you should write one when you're pretending to do work in your office."

Laguna pouted. "I do not pretend to do work! I do lots of- of- important-umm-" Paused to search of a word. "Decision making." He came up with, he grinned in triumph.

Squall nodded looking amused. "Right well you should get back to that then, don't want to leave the guards to make their own decisions they might start doing things that right way and that would do for the image of Esthar." He teased.

Laguna frowned. "Oh…. Go away."

"Going."

The brunette was dressed in a black tank top and black jeans; he decided to forego the leather as even though it was only September the people of Esthar obviously liked to have the palace at constant oven temperature. He studied the label on the side of the bottle of white wine that he held, made in Trabia with some unpronounceable name. He didn't think anyone spoke Trabian anymore.

Squall knocked and jumped when the door opened almost instantly under his hand.

"Hi." He managed after a few moments of surprise. His eyes started to take in the other man's appearance the tight pants that clung to his legs nicely and a loose deep dark red dress shirt that had the first three buttons undone revealing Kiros smooth throat and a portion of muscular chest that Squall was now staring at.

"Hey you came." Kiros said, feeling silly now for pacing around when Squall didn't show up dead on time. He looked good, shame about the lack of leather Squall always looked very good in those tight thigh hugging leather pants of his. He gave himself a mental slap, he shouldn't be thinking things like that maybe it was better this way and Squall would be less distracting, less tempting.

Kiros moved back to let Squall inside. "Come in."

The brunette handed him the bottle.

"Thanks." He raised an eyebrow. "Laguna help you with this?"

"Um- yeah why?"

"This is his favourite or at least casual favourite."

"Casual?"

"Cheap." He chuckled. "But good."

Squall followed him into the kitchen. "You- look good." The brunette said hesitantly as if he wasn't sure if he was supposed to say it or not.

Kiros smiled. "So do you." Not that he could imagine Squall looking bad.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah sure." He pushed some vegetables across the counter, carrots, broccoli and potatoes. "You can chop those."

"Ah good chopping I'm good at that."

"All that practice you've have with that gunblade of yours."

"Probably." He started to hack up the broccoli with the knife he was given, chopping the small pieces into even smaller pieces until he realized he was being watched.

"What?"

"I said chop the vegetables not hack them to pieces." He chuckled.

Squall looked down at the mutilated broccoli, tiny pieces all over the place. "Oh." He looked up a little sheepishly. "Sorry."

"S'okay I like shredded vegetables."

Squall started to chop the carrots with more care and when he was done he hopped up onto the counter with a stolen carrot to nibble on. "So what are we eating?"

"Chicken eventually." He looked up at Squall. "I was thinking maybe we could have dinner last, you know watch the DVD first and finish with dinner."

Squall shrugged. "Sounds good." He raised an eyebrow. "Any reason?"

"No." He said too quickly then sighed. "Okay I forgot to turn the oven on."

Squall sniggered lightly.

"I was in hurry, I had a lot of work to do and-"

"Excuses, excuses." Squall hopped off the counter. "I wasn't that hungry anyway."

Kiros gave him a look. "Then why are you here? If not to eat?"

"I want to be here." He bite back a 'To be with you.' Not knowing how well that would go down.

The dark man chuckled as Squall flopped down over his sofa lying stretched out face down. He set the bottle and two glasses on the coffee table and slapped Squall's legs to get him to move them so he could sit down at the foot of the couch. "Hey, legs."

They retracted under Squall body so that he was sitting up. "Nice sofa."

"You have to lie all over it to figure that out?"

Squall nodded with serious expression on his face. "Yes." Not that he would in anyone else home except his own when he's all alone normally but he felt relaxed around Kiros so that he didn't have to hide as much as he normally would do.

Kiros picked up the bottle and tried to get the cork out of it, Squall picked up a glass watching Kiros struggle with the bottle.

"Problem?"

"It's just slippery."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

The dark man raised an eyebrow and while he was looking at Squall the bottle opened, the bubbly liquid rushed to the surface and down the sides of the bottle.

"Shit!" Squall hissed as the cold liquid soaked through his shirt. "Aim for the glass!"

"I am, hold it still!"

"I am!"

They filled the glass and Kiros filled the other while Squall sat up and stared down at his wet shirt.

"Did I get any on you?"

"Any?" Squall pulled the front of his shirt out to show the soaked material.

Kiros sniggered then laughed at Squall's expression like he wasn't sure if he should be amused or irritated. Irritated looked like it was winning.

"Oh come on you have to see the funny side." Squall leaned over and poured a little onto Kiros' lap, watching the man leap up off the sofa.

"Now I do."

"That was immature." He splashed some wine from his glass at Squall's bare skin just above his belt.

"Hey! Thought I was supposed to be the immature one! I'm 17!"

"Thank you for reminding me that I'm old."

"Your only as old as you feel, do you feel old?"

Kiros shot him a sideways glance. "Not when I'm with you… and you're throwing wine at me."

Squall looked offended. "Excuse me I think you mean you throwing it at me."

"No I was right the first time."

Squall stood up and cringed.

"What?"

"It's just run down my leg and into my boot."

Kiros chuckled.

"Wine that someone threw on my stomach."

The dark man looked innocent. "Really? Who was that then?"

Squall pulled his shirt off over his head and sat back down to remove his shoes. Kiros eyes roamed over the slightly damp skin of his young friend, Squall was lean but lightly muscled, muscles that he used to lift that gunblade of him no doubt. He cocked his head as Squall leant over to remove his boots, for a young man the brunette had quite the collection of scars.

Kiros shuffled closer.

"Where'd you get that from?" He ran a finger down the longest scar that ran down Squall's back and across his side in a slightly jagged white line.

Squall froze, body going stiff when Kiros touched him, that scar ended along his waist just above his belt, he's always been a little sensitive there… especially when being touched but someone who had guest stared in his X-rated dreams.

"Err- I've had that one ages." He sighed at the feel of palms on his back.

"Yes I see you have quite the collection here but that one's the biggest."

"And my first."

Kiros looked quizzically at him. "Me and a group of other cadets decided we didn't need instructors to help us kill monsters and we out on our own, wandered off from our camp in Trabia and got a little out of our depth with those huge bear like things with large claws." He looked back at Kiros. "I went back after the sorceress for a little pay back."

Kiros chuckled.

"Kept the claws for a souvenir."

The dark man made a face.

"What, don't you get souvenirs?"

"Yeah but a keyring or something not really into bits of animal."

Squall leant back on the other man's shoulder before he had the chance to think about what or who he was leaning on.

Kiros blinked in shock, not really knowing what to do with his arms, he could put them round Squall but that seemed a bit familiar.

The brunette made the decision for him by turning around to face him. "We forgot to put the DVD on."

"Did you want to?"

Squall studied him. "No." He closed the gap between them ignoring the fact that Kiros' eyes widened in shock and what he guessed was horror.

Squall gently kissed him not unlike their first drunken kiss but this time he deepened it, pressing his lips more firmly to the other man's, hoping for a response.

Squall had gingerly kissed him, Kiros couldn't believe it. The brunette seemed shy, hesitant almost fragile like he'd break at the slightest touch.

The older man slowly raised a hand to the back of Squall's neck before he even touched him or had the chance to kiss him back an alarm sounded loud and constant.

Squall broke away from Kiros instantly like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't.

"What's that?"

"Security alarm." Kiros pulled back from Squall. "Someone's breached the magic barriers. I-I have to go."

"Go?"

Kiros got up off and couch, looking back at Squall. "You can come too if you want, if probably nothing and then we can come back." He offered.

"Okay." Squall answered, a little more quiet and subdued than he had been all evening. The brunette grabbed his tee off the floor and followed out the door.

Tbc


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Kiros rounded a corner leading to the front entrance to the palace with Squall right behind him. They walked right into a crowd of people mostly guards.

"What's going on?"

Laguna appeared out of the sea of guards. "It's okay false alarm."

A couple of guards parted and a woman stepped through. Squall's eyes widened.

"Matron?"

She smiled at him. "Sorry about the magical barriers president Loire I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Its fine and its Laguna remember?"

Edea looked at Squall. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?"

She moved to one side and gestured with her arms. "Ta-da."

Another girl stepped forward arms out stretched for the brunette.

"Squall!"

"Elle?"

She ran straight into his arms, catching Squall off guard so that he just stood there for a second before lightly putting his arms around her waist.

"I thought you were seeing friends."

She laughed. "I was but I managed to get back early, thought you'd be glad to see me." She teased.

"Oh- um- Well-I-err- I-I am."

"I know I'm teasing."

Moat of the guards had a dissipated now leaving Laguna, Kiros, Squall, Edea and Ellone left.

"Matron are you staying too?"

"Yes presiden- err- I mean Laguna has offered to let both of us stay for a while we can catch up."

"Yeah." Squall agreed. "Tomorrow maybe."

"Well why wait?" Ellone cheered.

"Huh?"

"Well we're not doing anything now; the three of us could go out."

Squall hesitated, feeling his eyes get drawn towards Kiros who stood behind him. The dark man offered him a smile but it was a polite public use smile not the type of smile he received from him in private.

"Err- I don't know don't you guys need some time to settle in?"

Ellone scoffed. "I live here most of the time anyway."

"Matron?"

"Plenty of time to settle in later."

"See? So, have you eaten?"

"Umm- no not really but-" He thought of the uneaten food in Kiros' apartment that he had been keen to eat mostly because it meant to got to be alone with the dark man.

"Great!" Ellone cheered. "Well the three of us can go out now, get some food and catch up."

Squall hesitated. "Three? Well why don't we all go out?" He suggested, at least then he'd get to be with Kiros even if they wouldn't be alone.

Laguna grinned. "No, you guys go you don't want us non orphanage gang hanging around."

"Orphanage gang?"

"That's what I call us." Ellone explained.

"Selphie does too."

"Really? She remembered? That's so cool."

"Have a good time." Laguna urged.

The women tried to get Squall to leave with them.

"But-umm-we were watching a movie-"

"Yes right and-umm-it's in the middle." Kiros backed him up.

"On DVD?"

"Yeah."

"That's okay you can watch it anytime or you can borrow it from Kiros, I'm sure he won't mind right?" He asked his friend.

"Umm right."

"See? It's fine, go have fun."

Squall sighed in defeat, following the ladies to the door. He waved to the two men that were left behind.

When they were gone Kiros' heart sank, with them around Squall wouldn't need to hang around with him anymore. He'd find a lot more exciting things to do that share his boring paperwork or stay in and watch a random DVD.

He sighed.

Laguna shot his friend a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine." He answered, his voice sounding dull even in his own ears.

Laguna frowned. "Maybe you should go out as well tonight."

"Trying to get rid of me?"

"No of course not, I meant go out and meet- people. You spend way too much time alone these days."

Kiros smiled. "Thanks but I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah, think I'll just go home and have dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah bye." Kiros pushed open the front door, which he had left jarred in his haste to see to the 'emergency'.

He sat back down on the sofa and re-filled his glass, eyeing the now unused glass that sat further along the coffee table.

It was true that Squall had shocked him with the unexpected kiss, he had froze in fear of scaring him away if he made the wrong move, he had so wanted to touch Squall, kiss him, taste him and he would have done if not for that stupid alarm. He hoped Squall didn't think he didn't want him because he hadn't kissed him back he wanted to, he was going to but-

He sighed and downed the glass of wine he was holding, getting up to stick the now cooked chicken in the fridge at least it would last him for a few dinners, solo dinners now that Squall had Ellone to play with.

The thought sparked jealously, which was just ridiculous. For one Squall would never be interested in her and second she was like a sister to him and they should be spending time together it was natural, more natural that Squall hanging around with him. He doubted the brunette would be making anymore dinner plans now that he had better company, maybe Squall had kissed him but would he really have done if he wasn't practically forced into Kiros' arms. He was forced to be here with no friends with no escape, Laguna had chickened out of talking to the boy so many times that he was the one Squall ended up with for an evening or a morning or whatever.

Squall was Laguna's son and there was a 23 year age gap between them not to mention a million miles between Esthar and Balamb it was ridiculous really. Laguna would go nuts if he knew Squall had kissed him and even more so if he knew that Kiros wanted his son as a lover. Laguna was his best friend, his boss. He could stand to lose his job, his friends, his home, his family. Ward and Laguna were family. When Laguna said 'go out and meet people' Kiros knew he meant men but he hadn't meant Squall. Men not 17 year old boys. Even if it had happened differently and he had kissed Squall back it would hardly be the start of a long term relationship, Laguna would never allow that.

His eyes watched the spinning liquid as it went round and round in the cup like someone had pulled the plug on the coffee cup. He stirred it faster.

Squall? Squall!"

"Hmm?" He looked up at Sis and Matron who were looking at hi strangely.

"Have you been listening?"

"Yeah."

"Then what did I say?"

"Umm- You were telling us about the party you had on the white Seed ship."

"Hmm well yes, lucky guess." She watched his eyes travel back to the coffee cup.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, why should I be?"

"You have been acting strange since we left the palace." Matron said.

"Tired." This was not how he had wanted to spend his evening. When he had first arrived he had willed Ellone to arrive faster in Esthar and now that she was here he sort of wanted her to go away again. Maybe it was just the timing if she had arrived tomorrow he would have been glad to see her… unless Kiros had returned the kiss and his feelings then he would probably want to spend the next day, week, month with him.

He wondered if the other man was going to kiss him or just about to push him away and let him down easy and this time he didn't have the excuse of being drunk to fall back on.

"Are you going to eat that?"

"Huh?" Squall looked down at his untouched cheese salad. "Err-No you go ahead."

"Ellone! Don't eat his food out from under him, he didn't have enough to start with and a growing boy needs his food."

"Growing boy?" In truth Squall was starving but if he got his way he was hoping to sneak back to Kiros' room and help him eat their abandoned dinner.

"You're only 17, I'm sure you still have some growing left to do."

"Wait till you get into girls." Ellone winked at him.

"Funny."

"I thought you and that heartily girl were just perfect together." Edea said.

"Yeah you and everyone else."

"What happened?"

"She wasn't my type."

"And it took you eight months of being with her to figure that out?" Ellone asked.

Squall sighed. "Look can we change the subject?"

"Umm- No!" Ellone grinned. "I like this subject, it's my job to embarrass you about girls remember? I am almost your sister."

"Fine I don't have a girlfriend, Rinoa was the only girl we didn't have a future so I ended it happy?" He sighed.

The ladies exchanged an amused look. "Okay so no dates here in Esthar?"

"No." Except Kiros and those weren't really dates and Kiros wasn't a woman and he probably wouldn't tell them anyway.

"No one catch your eye? Anyone you like?"

"No."

"Sure."

"Yes."

Ellone grinned a little evilly. "So no girls."

"No." Squall took a sip of his coffee.

"Really? What about boys then?"

Squall almost spat his drink out over the table. "What!"

"Boys, men. Got a secret boyfriend that we don't know about?"

"Ellone! I really don't think Squall would-" Edea looked at Squall's embarrassed rather than appalled or annoyed face. "Oh." She cleared her throat. "So you're bi, big deal."

Squall fidgeted. "I'd rather not have this conversation in public."

"Why?"

"I just wouldn't."

"So you're bi, that's good right? More variety?"

"I'm not; can we talk about this later?"

"You're not? So you don't like men? Then why did you get so-"

"No I mean I don't-" He continued in hushed voice. "Like girls."

"Oh! But Rinoa-"

"Was a mistake."

"Oh."

"A clingy, giggly horrible mistake."

Ellone giggled. "I didn't like her either."

"Ellone! She wasn't that bad, I thought she was good for you thought before you were so- cold."

"Yeah before Selphie started dragging me to all the festivals, Irvine took me out bar hopping with him, Seifer started including me in the late night strip poker games, Quistis would bring me lunch in my office if I didn't get time to go to lunch and when I did Zell was always there to sit with me whether I wanted him to or not." He paused for breath. "All Rinoa ever did was get in my way."

"Oohh." Ellone cooed. "Imagine Seifer naked."

Edea rolled her eyes. "I don't have to imagine I've seen most of you running naked round the orphanage court yard."

"But that's different we were children."

"He's pretty good at poker too so he usually avoids getting naked."

"Ohhh." She said in disappointment.

"Unfortunately Zell is less good."

"Oh dear." Edea chuckled.

"Don't you think Zell reminds you of uncle Laguna?"

Squall gave her a funny look. "What!"

"Well the energy, the ability to mean well and then ruin things like flooding or accidentally hitting someone in the head or blurting something out…"

"Don't say that! I've kissed Zell!"

Ellone and Edea's eyebrows rose. "You have?"

"Oh it was another of Seifer's stupid games."

"That's alright then as long as you haven't dated him or anything."

Squall grimaced. "Ugh no." He yawned. "I'm tired, it's getting late, would you mind if I went back to the palace?"

"No of course not we can talk tomorrow."

"Okay." He rose. "Night."

"Night Squall."

It was late by the time Squall got back to the palace, he remembered Kiros saying he had to get up early so he'd be in bed now right? He was supposed to go to his room and go to bed but his legs had other ideas and before he knew it he was standing outside Kiros' door.

He hesitated before knocking, he didn't expect an answer and almost gave up after a long moment of nothing happening when the door finally opened and a half asleep looking Kiros stood there he seemed to wake up more when he saw who it was.

"Squall?"

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"It's okay I was only on the sofa anyway." He ran hand over his face. "Did you want to come in?"

"Yeah we- I mean- I- err- can we talk?"

"Yeah- of course come in." He stepped aside to let the other man in and shut the door behind him.

Tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

He walked into the older man's room standing there a little awkwardly watching Kiros shut the door and turn to look at him.

"So."

"Yeah so…" He glanced around nervously.

"You came back I didn't expect-" He trailed off clearing his throat. "So how are Edea and Ellone?"

"Good." He said. "They had a good time picking on me at least."

Kiros raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about?"

"My love life or lack of." He met Kiros' eyes for a spilt second. "I sort of told them I was gay."

"Sort of?"

"Well I didn't plan on it, after Sis asked me over and over about girls she asked if I had any boys in mind instead."

The older man smirked.

"In front of a packed café."

"And what did you say?"

"Say? I didn't say anything; it was all I could do not to spit my coffee out all over the table."

His friend chuckled. "Are you hungry? I ate but there are loads left."

Squall nodded quickly following Kiros into the kitchen and taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Didn't you eat out?"

"Not much no I was hoping to escape sooner and eat with you."

His dark friend smiled. "Escape? From your almost sister and almost mother?"

"I'd rather be with you." He blinked as soon as the words were out of his mouth just as surprised as Kiros was. "Err- I meant- not that I was glad to see them or-" He sighed.

"It's okay I know you probably didn't mean that." Kiros let him.

"No I meant it… just sounds a bit bad for matron and sis." Squall trailed off into silence watching Kiros put a plate of food into the microwave and set the timer. The dark man sat at the other end of the table and they glanced at each other in silence, Squall looking at the table until the older man sighed.

"I hate this, I hate being awkward with you."

"Me too." Squall heard movement and looked up into the dark eyes of his older friend whom had walked round the table and stood beside his chair, one hand rested on the table top.

"Early you kissed me… did you mean that too?"

Squall gaped at him for a second. "Yes… of course I did I-I wouldn't-"

He was cut off as Kiros bent his head and captured the younger man's lips in his own, a hand running into Squall's unruly hair.

This time it was Squall who was surprised freezing for a moment eyes widening before sliding shut and his fisted the material of Kiros shirt in one hand. He sighed a little sound of contentment.

The microwave dinged startling them both into breaking the kiss.

Kiros shot the machine an annoyed look, causing Squall to chuckle, which in turn got a smile from the older man. He stroked a couple of fingers down Squall's jaw line before straightening and walking to the microwave, he set a plate of food down in front of Squall.

"Here."

"Thanks." The brunette picked up his folk.

The dark man opened the fridge and took out a can of beer for himself.

"Can I have one?"

Kiros opened his mouth then shut it again. "No."

"What? Why not!"

"You're not old enough."

Squall gave him a look as if he'd grown an extra head. "What!"

The dark man chuckled and handed him the can. "It was joke, calm down."

Squall sighed with a little smile to show he'd forgiven him. "Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat?"

"Yeah that's the idea."

As Squall finished his food and drink Kiros took the empty plate. "Look I hate to throw you out and everything but-err- I wasn't joking about the getting up early thing." He said a little sheepishly.

"So you hate to throw me out but you're going to anyway?"

"Reluctantly, can't you give me points for that?"

Squall rose from the table stretching. "I'm going." He got up brushing past the other man who reached out to pull Squall into his arms.

The brunette smirked. "You know I can't leave if you don't let go of me." He teased, smirk turning into a grin when the older man pulled him in for a kiss, a slow kiss. Squall purred as hand found its way under his tank top; he backed up towards the door and reached out a hand for the handle only to end up pressed up against the wood. His hand left the handle bury into the older man's black hair.

Kiros broke the kiss, pulled away and opened the door all without a word.

Squall smirked.

"Go. Now, before you can distract me… again."

Squall smiled. "Me, distract you?" He went out the door though and glanced around down the corridor to make sure there was no one there before he leant his head back in to kiss his friend -or maybe boyfriend now he wasn't sure- goodbye.

"Have a good very early morning meeting tomorrow."

"I won't, thanks."

Kiros watched Squall disappear before he went back inside.

The meeting had seemed like it had dragged on when in fact it was unusually short. It was strangely hard to be the cool calm professional that he usually was when he had a dream as hot as the one he had last night. At first he hadn't really remembered, he had stumbled out of bed with funny feeling, a thought in the back of his head that he just couldn't get at let alone identify.

The strange feeling intensified when he thought of Squall, maybe it was just because of what happened last night with the younger man coming to him and kisses they shared. But there was something else, something missing. He slept in late, not having time to shower and only time to throw on his clothes and run to the meeting room. He only half listening to the other men at the meeting ramble on about… whatever they were supposed to be discussing. He almost fell off his chair and he covered his face with a hand.

One of the others asked is he was okay and accepted the glass of water that was offered to him in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and shock as he remembered his dream. It's something to be sitting in a boring meeting room and then get the mental image of Squall naked, flushed and horny offering himself up to him. No wonder he slept in, who would want to wake from that?"

Maybe the meeting ended early because they all thought Kiros was losing his mind. They gave him funny looks after that. Now after the meeting he had time to shower, it was still early he still had time to eat and get to his office at the leisurely pace. He striped and hopped into the shower, running his hands through his now loose hair that flowed down his back caressing his dark skin.

He smirked now at the images from his dreams wondering what had brought on this sudden bout of horniness but he suspected it might have something to do with pressing the younger man to a door the day before and slipping his hands under his tank top.

He looked up and cursed when someone knocked on the door and yelled his name through the wood. He shut off the water stepping out quickly and grabbed a towel quickly rubbing his torso then securing it around his waist. He shivered as he opened the bathroom door and the cool air hit his wet bare skin.

Someone knocked again.

"I'm coming." He called back heading straight for the door and pulling it open.

A leather clad Squall stood there smirking in amusement and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a new look?" He ran a finger through the air gesturing to Kiros' lack of clothes.

"'Cause if it is I approve."

The dark man shook his head, stepping back to let Squall inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay?" Squall perched on the arm of the sofa.

"Yeah sure why shouldn't I be?" Kiros folded his arms, still standing there dropping.

The brunette got up off the sofa and walked up to him reaching out and picking up some Kiros' soggy hair.

"I like your hair like this?"

"I don't, it gets in the way."

"I think you should have it this way more often." He continued to play with Kiros' hair.

"So what made you think I wasn't okay?" Kiros asked, raising an eyebrow at the hand that was now drawing patterns on his chest and chasing drips.

"Oh I heard they ended a meeting early because you seemed a little off."

The older man groaned. "They did end it because of me?"

"Didn't you know?"

"I hoped not."

"What happened?"

"I had things on my mind."

Squall frowned. "Things?"

Kiros scowled. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault!"

"You and …. the things you do."

"Things?"

"These things." He gestured to the hands that idly stroked and brushed his skin.

"Oh." Squall looked thoughtful. "So you were thinking…." His eyebrows rose. "OH!" He smirked. "Were you thinking bad things in your meeting?" His voice held amusement.

"It was a dream I had…. You kind of- guest starred." He suddenly had the feeling that Squall would be grinning if he- wasn't Squall. As it was he was fighting a smile.

"So what sort of things was I doing in this dream of yours then?" He had a slight blush as he asked reminding the other man of his flushed appearance in his dream.

He closed the gap stopping a mere breath away from Squall's lips, he whispered. "Bad things." He kissed the brunette, hands running down to give his ass a little squeeze.

Squall moaned fingers tangling in Kiros' loose hair eagerly kissing back to stepped forward to press the length of his body to Kiros.

There was soft thump and dark man suddenly felt cold.

They broke the kiss to make way for Squall's sniggers and Kiros' sigh.

"Down look down." He instructed before bending down to pick up his towel.

The brunette cleared his throat to hide laughter as he tried to fix his eyes straight though they did flicker down once maybe twice.

The older man gave him a mock annoyed look.

Squall shrugged. "Sorry couldn't help it." He answered, not sounding the least bit sorry.

He reached out to pull his- new boyfriend, smiled at the thought of Kiros being his boyfriend- closer by the towel.

"Carefully you'll knock it off again." He held the towel up with one hand as he walked up to Squall.

The door opened and the pair practically leapt apart as Laguna came in without knocking.

He frowned. "Squall what are you doing here?"

"Err- I was- err- c-checking to-err-to see if Kiros was okay after what we heard remember?"

"Oh yes and that's why I'm here too." He turned to his friend standing between Kiros and his son. "You're not dressed." He frowned.

"I would be if people would stop knocking on my door."

"Well I was worried." Laguna pouted. "You haven't seemed like yourself lately, you've been distracted."

Squall smiled at him innocently over Laguna's shoulder but Kiros tried to ignore him. "I'm fine really just a little tired this morning, I didn't sleep well."

Laguna frowned in concern. "You know you work too hard maybe you should have some time off."

Kiros shook his head. "No that's okay I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

He ignored the smirking Squall who mouthed. "I've got a few ideas."

Laguna scoffed. "That's because it's been so long since your last vacation, take a week, next week."

Kiros opened his mouth to protest but Laguna held a hand up. "Don't argue it's done, Squall can keep you company you two get along right?"

The brunette nodded. "I'm sure we'll find something to do." His expression was blank until Laguna turned his back then he smirked at Kiros.

He sighed. "Okay fine, next week."

Laguna grinned. "Great! You need to have some fun." He turned to Squall. "Come on; let's leave Kiros to get dressed."

Squall nodded expression blank as he nodded at his secret boyfriend. "See you later."

Kiros sighed and shut the door behind them.

Tbc

__

Notes: Next chapter will be lemon filled so those of you reading this on fan I'm only going to post the first couple of paragraphs then you can head over to adultfanfiction. I still would like reviews please!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13.

_Notes: This is my very short censored version if you trot over to adult fan fiction I have the uncensored version. I would have a link if I could but I tried before and they disappear when the story is posted so Itried toput a link on my author bio but does anyone know how you get into changing the bio thingthese days? Since seem determined to make everything as difficult as possible. It's the same story title but I'm called Purplepenguin over there and everywhere else too.I have tried to put a link below the only way i could get it to work was is put gaps in it, take the gaps out and off you go._

adultfan .nexcess. net/ aff/ story. php ?no 544183976 & chapter 13

It had been four days since the whole towel incident Squall had been enjoying Kiros' free time though not as much as he hoped he would. The couple found time, made up excuses etc to sneak away for an evening, a morning, a night to disappear out into the town to see a movie and get some food or a night in cuddled up on the sofa with a DVD. Squall was laid across the sofa one night with his head in Kiros' lap; the older man was idly running his hands through Squall's hair while his eyes were fixed on the screen. One of his hands started to massage Squall's scalp, the brunette groaned leaning into it distracting the other man from the movie for a second then another second as his other hand found his boyfriend's shoulder kneading his muscles. Squall leant his head back in his lap eyes closed and a look of pleasure on his beautiful face.

Kiros stared at him before dipping his head capturing Squall's lips in his own. The brunette's eyes flashed open in surprise but closed almost straight away, arms coming up to wrap around the older man's shoulders.

Squall sighed into the other man's mouth as fingers disappeared under the hem of his t-shirt as a cold palm pressed into his stomach he jumped and Kiros broke the kiss to look at him in concern.

"Are you okay?"

"Cold hands." He explained sheepishly.

"Oh." He smiled, he glanced away from Squall and the brunette saw he was going to try to leave the sofa. "I could warm them up for you if you want?" He offered quickly.

Kiros blinked. "Huh?" His eyes widened as Squall captured one of his hands in his own and brought it to his lips.

The brunette ran his tongue up his index finger from base to tip slowly then taking the digit into his hot mouth, he looked up meeting dark eyes that watched him intently and he smirked around the finger.

The older man groaned at the sight. "You're such a tease." He removed his finger from the brunette's mouth trailing it down his pale throat, leaving a trail of his lover's saliva. He bent his head to follow the trail with his tongue. Squall arched his head back to get him better access to his neck, gasping as teeth scraped over his pulse. His fingers ran through Kiros' hair that had been left loose at his request while he had free time from work. Squall was suddenly regretting wearing the leather pants, which now felt too tight over his erection. He pulled one of the other man's hands into his own and moved it to cover the bulge of his hard sex through the leather of his pants. That got his lover's attention he looked up with wide eyes.

"I want you." Squall whispered


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

_Notes from author me: I'm planning to re-do chapter 13 butI had already written this so I wrote a plan of how to change it without it affecting this chapter at all so i thought i might as well post this now then go back to 13 if this is making sense, it made more sense in my head. Anyway thanks to _Angels-Obsession _for her helpfulness and stuff._

_-_

The dark man walked across the room completely naked having just got out of bed. The lump in the sheets stirred moving into the empty with an arm stretched out. Squall opened one eye. "Kiros?"

"Morning."

The brunette groaned. "Too early." He pulled the pillow over his head then peeped out from under it.

"What are you doing up? You don't have any work to go to."

"I told Laguna I'd pick up some things for him as he was busy this morning."

"But why?"

"I'm not busy."

"But you could have stayed here with me."

His lover smiled. "It'll take five minutes." He held up five fingers as he walked up and perched on the bed so he could reach his young lover to kiss him.

"Stay here I'll be five minutes tops, you don't have to get up."

Squall fell back against the pillows. "You know at garden I would have been up for hours."

"Enjoy the time off." His ruffled Squall's hair and stroked a hand down the length of his body stopping where the sheets met his left hip.

The dark man rose walking to the drawers he picked out a pair of boxers and threw them onto the bed.

A pale hand sleepy reached out and tossed them onto the floor while his lover wasn't looking.

Kiros threw some socks onto the bed, still looking at the cabinet. These too were thrown on the floor, Squall's arm then returning to lie over his head with his eyes shut pretending to sleep.

Kiros turned around and frowned at the lack of clothes on the bed, walking round it he stared at the items on the floor then shot a suspicious look at Squall. He picked them up and put them back on the bed, he turned his back watching out of the corner of his eye as a leg swept out and knocked them to the carpet again.

Squall hadn't moved apart from now his shoulders was shaking slightly.

"Are you laughing at me?"

An eye opened and looked at him innocently. "Hmm?"

His lover hit him round the head with the pair of socks.

"Ow." Squall said playfully.

"What do you have to say for yourself about these?"

"They're socks?" He asked innocently.

Kiros gave him a look but Squall just blinked at him.

"Fine if that's the way you want to play it." He grabbed the blankets and started to pull them off the startled brunette.

"Waah! What are you doing!" Squall franticly grabbed at the covers as they disappeared leaving him naked and exposed in the cold morning air.

His lover climbed up onto the mattress and over his squirming lover. The dark man chuckled. "So you still claim you know nothing?"

"What are going to do interrogate me?"

He grinned and Squall made a very un commander like squeak as fingers jabbed him in the ribs, tickling him.

"No fair! I can't fight back!" He squirmed hard under the older man.

"That's why it's so fun."

Kiros finally stopped the assault laughing. "Do your cadets know what a nice squeal their commander has?"

Squall tried to glare at him, a frown even he tried, he tried hard but he smile kept winning. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?"

"Huh? Oh yes shopping, I forgot. Stop distracting me!"

"Me? Who sat on who here?" He watched Kiros hop around the room with one sock on trying to get the other on then hopping into some trousers, he grabbed a shirt and disappeared into the bathroom. Squall pulled the covers back onto the bed and over his head.

Breakfast was an event. Kiros had brought food home for breakfast as Laguna wanted everyone to get together as some sort of family gathering. Some weird complicated family group when the only two that were actually blood related were Squall and Laguna. Kiros had gone to tell Ward and Ellone had knocked three times on Squall's door with no answer.

"Maybe he was tired and he slept in."

"I don't know I knocked pretty hard and I called his name."

"Maybe he woke up early and he's up already."

"Out where? And without one of us?"

"Out monsters killing?" Olivia suggested.

"I hope not you should have seen the state he got into last time."

Kiros walked in. "What's going on?"

"We lost Squall."

"Again?" He smiled. "Where did you put him last?" He teased.

"This isn't funny."

"He'll come back on his own, you don't have to baby-sit him."

Laguna pouted. "But I wanted everyone here for breakfast as a group for once that we're all together and-"

"Alright I'll go look for him."

Ellone scoffed. "I'll go, I think I know where he would go better than you." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"We'll both go and split up."

"Bet I find him first."

Kiros smiled back at the challenge. "Bet you don't."

Laguna shook his head at the pair as they disappeared.

"I'll help you set the table." Edea offered.

"Thank you." Laguna put his hands on his hips. "And where is Ward?"

The large man had just looked into the room and snuck up behind Laguna tapping him on the shoulder.

He turned and jumped. "Aah!" He smacked his smirking friend on the chest. "Don't do that!"

Ward held up a hand in greeting.

"And where's Jenny?"

He shrugged.

"What'd you mean you don't know? She's your fiancée."

His friend just looked sheepish.

"Why do we keep losing people?"

"Who else have you lost?" Ward asked in sign language.

"Squall, we lost Squall."

"Ah he'll turn up."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Kiros let himself back into his apartment. "Squall?"

He could hear the shower running from the bathroom. "Squall?" He yelled through the wood.

No answer.

He frowned and tried the handle, the door wasn't locked and opened under his hand. He smiled. "Squall?"

A head appeared round the curtain hair flat and slicked to his head, the water made his hair appear darker than his usual chocolate brown. He rubbed water from his eyes.

"You took longer than I expected."

"Yeah sorry about that Laguna caught me, he wants the whole group of us to have breakfast together, you, me, Ellone, Edea, everyone."

Squall groaned. "When?"

"Now."

Squall groaned louder.

"I offered to fetch you." He smirked. "Ellone bet she could find you first and I would like to prove her wrong."

"That's cheating."

"Yeah I'm a bad boy." He grinned. "So hurry up, get dressed and come to breakfast with me." He leaned over and gave the brunette a teasing slap on one wet hip.

Squall gave him a mock salute. "Yes sir." He smiled leaning in to quickly kiss his lover, leaning back out when he felt damp.

The wet brunette had gripped the front of his shirt making dark wet patches on the material.

"Oops." Squall said, not sounding all that sorry.

Kiros studied the damage and sighed. "You'll pay for that later."

Squall laughed. "Really? What are you going to do? Spank me?"

His lover chuckled. "Don't put the idea into my head."

He walked out of the bathroom leaving the door open and still talking to Squall as he headed out.

"I'll go ahead and tell Laguna you're on the way."

"Okay."

"Hurry up though."

"Yes mother."

"Did you find him?"

Kiros nodded.

"Where is he then?" Ellone asked suspiciously.

"He had to get dr- err- ready… for breakfast."

"So he'll be here?" Laguna asked.

"Yes soon."

"Good, good now we just need- You shirt is wet."

Kiros looked down. "Err- Yes…. So it is."

"I hope its not raining out I was going to-"

"It's not." Ellone said. "I was out there early looking for Squall."

Kiros pulled the front of his shirt out as he tried to think of an excuse. "No-err- it happened when I was looking for Squall and-"

Ellone and Laguna looked at him expectantly. "And?"

"Umm- I- err- found him in the- umm- g-g-garden and-umm- near-umm- near the fountain."

"And you got in the fountain?"

"He splashed me… with water."

"Squall?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Just playing I guess."

Ellone frowned. "Squall? Playing?" She shrugged. "He must be in a good mood."

"Who must?" Squall asked from the doorway wearing his white tee and leather pants.

"You."

"Me?" He shot a nervous glance at Kiros who stood beside him and returned the look. "Why?" He watched Kiros leave his side to go sit around the table like most of the others were doing too.

"You shouldn't have let Kiros find you, I lost a bet."

He smiled. "Yeah well I've been here a while and well you know Laguna gave me a ship to work on and I spend lots of time there that only Laguna and Kiros really know about and-What?" He asked at the confused look she shot him.

"He said you were in the garden."

Squall's mouth and eyes widened as he wanted to say something in his defence but he didn't know what to say. "Yeah, err- yeah I err was in the garden but-but before-umm- before that I was in the ship yard." He explained.

She nodded slowly in confusion.

"Come and sit down you two you can catch up later."

They joined the others, Squall relieved to have got out of explaining anything more.

"Are you enjoying your stay here Squall?" Edea asked halfway through breakfast.

He didn't answer straight away as everyone else had been involved in their own little conversations and he hadn't too closely but when he didn't answer everyone turned to stare at him as if he was under some sort of surveillance.

He looked up glanced at each of them. "Umm- Yeah it's bit… Okay."

"You look good too, doesn't he Ellone?" Edea said.

Ellone nodded. "You must be happy… you almost seem to glow."

Kiros would have smirked or smiled or something if he hadn't been drinking at the time and instead swallowed the wrong way and started coughing.

Squall smiled tightly. Yeah, morning after glow.

He chuckled as Laguna hit Kiros on the back. "Alright?"

"Yeah just- err- went down the wrong way."

Ellone elbowed Squall gently. "Hurry up and finish you're coming shopping with me."

"I am?"

She nodded. "You need to get gifts for your friends, don't tell me Selphie doesn't expect presents?"

He thought about it and sighed. "Okay, fine I'll come with you." He said like she had just asked him to go to on a suicide mission with her.

"Great, let's go now."

"Now? But I haven't finished my toast."

"Bring it with you."

He sighed heavily again. It was like being back at Balamb with Selphie. He gave a half hearted waved to the rest of the table before he was dragged out of the dining room. And out of the palace.

Tbc


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

I noticed this stupid thing has removed all my punctuation, so I have tried to put it back in. Do tell me if I have missed any. It also took out all me paragraphs when I transfered it from my laptop to the computer to put online. And if you read this on adultfanfiction do let me know if it has done the same thing on there.

"Now I want to know everything."  
"Everything?"  
"About your life here in Esthar lately."  
"Oh." He frowned. "I thought we covered that already."  
The pair were on an escalator heading for the third floor of Esthar's largest shopping centre. There were so many floors Squall had a headache just looking at them.  
"Ooh he's cute."  
"Where?"  
She pointed to the floor they were heading for.  
"He has a girl with him."  
"Could be his sister."  
Squall scoffed. "I doubt that."  
They got to the third floor. "Let's walk past him." She cooed in excitement.  
Squall frowned. "What? Why?"  
"In case he looks this way."  
He rolled his eyes but humoured her. "Fine whatever makes you happy."  
They walked past with Ellone tugging on Squall's arm to slow him down when he tried to just march past. The brunette wasn't paying too much attention but he did see the guy wink at him.  
"Told you that was his sister."  
"But you still don't have a chance in fact you have even less chance than you did when you thought he had a girlfriend."  
She grinned. "But I wasn't looking for me."  
He rolled his eyes and frowned. "Well I wasn't looking at all."  
"Ohh spoilsport."  
"I'm just not interested."  
"Why? Single aren't you?"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked defensibly.  
"Just that you seem happier, I haven't seen you this content since Rinoa."  
"So?"  
"So is there something you're not telling me?"  
He gave her a blank look.  
She sighed. "You're no fun at all Squall Leonhart." She tried again. "So if there have been no guys what did you do with yourself, who have you been with?"  
"Working on my ship, helping out with Esthar work, hanging around with Kiros- sometimes."  
"Really?" She grimaced.  
"What was that look for?"  
"Well I mean I love uncle Kiros you know I do but he is a bit of an workaholic, bit boring sometimes."  
"So I am I."  
"You are not boring!"  
"No I mean I'm a workaholic or at least at garden I am and I've been helping here I have my own desk."  
"Laguna gave you work? With a desk? I thought this was supposed to be a holiday."  
"It is but I was bored."  
"So where is this desk of yours?"  
"Kiros' office."  
She looked relieved. "Oh you've been working with him, I thought you mean hanging out as in- together you know."  
"We do, we have."  
"Huh?"  
"I borrow DVDs, sometimes he watches them with me either in his room or mine, I managed to get him out of the palace to see a movie, we've had dinner."  
"Dinner?"  
"Yeah inside the palace not out- yet and he does the cooking because I've given people food poisoning before." He didn't mention that he had persuaded Kiros to go to a movie with him after he had put his hand down his lover's pants for the first time.  
"Alone?"  
"Sometimes, not a lot of other people to come too"  
"Laguna?"  
"He has a girlfriend."  
"Ward?"  
"He has a fiancée."  
"So it's just you and Kiros?"  
"Yes."  
"And you're gay?"  
"Yes."  
"And Kiros is gay?"  
Squall frowned. "Just because we're the only gay guys in the palace- which I'm not sure is true considering the way that chef looks at me sometimes- doesn't mean I'm going to fall into bed with him."  
She studied him. "Do you have a crush on him?"  
He stared. "What?"

"It's understandable you spend all that time with him all alone and you have the sexuality thing in common and that fact that you're both boring." She grinned at the last bit to show she was teasing but Squall still frowned at her.  
"I do not have a crush on him." He said and tried to step past her but she was grinning at him.  
"You Do have a crush on him!"  
"What!"  
"You're blushing!"  
"I am not!" He insisted, turning away to hide his face as his cheeks flushed.  
She was grinning at him. "Don't worry I won't say anything"  
"I. Do. Not have a crush on him"  
"No of course you don't." She said, sounding disbelieving. "Don't worry I won't tell him, it's perfectly normal for you to have a crush on someone like Kiros."  
"Someone like Kiros?"  
"Older than you, someone you've been spending time with, someone you can look up to… You know."  
He frowned at her.  
She walked in front of him. "Come on I wanted to go in some shops up here." She tugged him along by the hand.

Laguna had been working when the door opened and Kiros snuck in quietly but not quietly enough for Laguna not to notice.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I'm bored."  
"You have time off, go out and see some friends."  
"My friends are here and all working."  
"Go out."  
"Who with?"  
"Err- Um… Squall."  
"He's out-With Elle".  
Laguna brightened. "Is he? Well- Great."  
Kiros smiled. "It's gone well hasn't it? He was just a little reluctant at first."  
"Reluctant? He was a brick wall."  
The dark man chuckled. "He's better now."  
"We did well."  
"Hmm."  
"You've not getting out of your week off you need the break."  
Kiros sighed. "But I've done so well so far."  
"It's only Tuesday."  
He opened his mouth to protest then realized he was right. "Oh yeah."  
Laguna waved a hand at him. "Shoo shoo leave me to my work."  
Kiros backed out of the room and right into someone else. The other person jumped in shock.  
"Oh Edea."  
"You startled me, I was just going to see Laguna is he busy."  
"So he says, probably in the middle of an important game of pool on the computer."  
She smiled.  
"Bored?" Kiros asked.  
"Oh no the palace is very… interesting a-and I-I have a lovely room and-"  
He smirked at her.  
"…Maybe a little."  
"Me too Laguna gave me a week off." He sighed.  
"Oh dear, that bad is it?" She smiled.  
"I don't have a lot to do, all my friends are in the palace and all working"  
"Well I was thinking about getting some lunch out of the palace, did you want to join me"  
He grinned and offered her an arm. "I'd be delighted."  
She laughed and took the offered arm.

"I'm sure Selphie would love it, I think you should get it for her."  
"I don't want to."  
"Just because you don't like it, doesn't mean it wouldn't be a great present for your friend."  
"I do not go around buying giant fuzzy bunnies." He folded his arms. "Besides just because Selphie's a girl and cheerful does not mean she'll want a stuffed animal."  
Ellone scowled. "Then what would you suggest?"  
He smirked. "A rocket launcher"  
She cracked a smile too. "Well yes she probably would like that, but I wouldn't like to be there when you give it to her."  
She patted the two foot bunny. "This is a much safer option."  
"Hmm."  
"Can I help you?" A shop girl asked.  
"Yes we want to buy this please." She picked it up.  
Squall shook his head. "We haven't decided yet."  
"Yes you have."  
"No we haven't."  
The girl laughed. "If you need more time..."  
"No thank you we want to bunny."  
Squall opened his mouth to protest but she instantly pointed a finger at him. "Don't argue."  
"I think I know Selphie better than you." Squall said, folding his arms.  
"I've known her longer"  
Squall frowned in confusion. "What? No you haven't."  
"I have."  
"How?"  
"At the orphanage."  
"But we arrived at the same time."  
"You were a baby what did you know."  
He gritted his teeth. "Well so was Selphie."  
The shop girl looked amused. "Sir I think your girlfriend wanted you to get the rabbit."  
They both looked at her at the same time. "Girlfriend!" They said together.  
"She is NOT my girlfriend!"  
Ellone laughed. "I 'd never date him."  
Squall frowned. "What does that mean?"  
"Just that I couldn't imagine dating you."  
"Why? What's wrong with me?"  
"Nothing! Just-"  
"Just-"  
She sighed. "Well there is the fact that I remember when you used to run round completely naked"  
Squall blinked and nervously eyed the shop girl who was sniggering quietly.  
"We'll take it." He handed her the bunny more to get rid of her more than anything else.  
"I'd like to think I've changed a bit since then"  
"Oh yeah you're all man now right?" She teased.  
"Can we get out of here now?" Squall asked, getting more uncomfortable but the second.  
Ellone picked up the toy as Squall paid for it.  
"So what do you want to get Zell"  
"Why do I have to get him anything"  
"You can't leave him out he'll whine… and if you shop for Zell you have to shop for Seifer too."  
Squall groaned.  
Ellone handed him the rabbit as they walked out but he refused to take it. "You can carry it." He told her.  
"It's heavy." She forced it into his arms.  
"Heavy? It's a soft toy."  
"You brought it, you can carry it."  
Squall sighed. "So why wouldn't you date me, if you know I wasn't gay?"  
"That doesn't matter we could work around that."  
"We could?" He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yeah I could always buy one of those strap one dildos"  
"Elle!" He stared at her.  
She laughed.  
"I didn't expect you to say that"  
"Are you saying I'm boring?"  
"No I just thought you were more normal than the rest of the group"  
"Sorry to disappoint you"  
A guy Squall recognized from the palace walked past and smirked at Squall's bunny causing him to frown and force the thing back into Ellone's arms. "Take the thing!" He said much to her amusement.

"It's looking at me again." Squall sat up in bed staring at the pink stuffed rabbit that looked back at him.  
"Why couldn't Ellone keep it in her room?"  
Kiros exited the bathroom. "Thought you said it was a gift for one of your friends"  
"It is, why couldn't we have slept in your room?"  
"Because Ellone coming here in the morning to get you remember?"  
"Oh yeah." He whinced slightly.  
The darker man paused at the edge of the bed and went down to the foot of it, turning the bunny around to face the back wall.  
"Better?"  
"Much." Kiros chuckled as he climbed under the covers of the bed. "She bullied you into buying didn't she?"  
"More like embarrassed me into buying it, telling the shop girl I like to run around naked"  
Kirois raised an eyebrow. "You do?"  
"As a kid." Squall explained.  
"Ah." He smiled. "Traumatized you did she?"  
Squall nodded, an evil look in his eyes. "So much so that maybe I'm in need of a little comfort"  
His lover laughed as he pulled him close. "Is that what they call it these days is it?" He grinned kissing Squall lightly,  
drawing his hand around is lover's neck to pull him closer into a real kiss.  
Squall was propped up on one arm while his other hand lingered on Kiros' chest, a finger absently playing with a nipple.  
"Oh- um- Ellone thinks I have a crush on you"  
"You told her"  
"No! But- Well i said that we spend time together and she now she seems to think that I like you"  
"Well you do." The older man chuckled. "Right?"  
"She seems to think I've got a schoolgirl crush on you or something... So if she says anything to you just... you know"  
"Mmm." Kiros agreed before glancing down at his chest with a smile. "What are you trying to do to me?"  
Squall's right hand was still on his nipple while the other hand had moved to absently toy with the hem of his boxers, playing wih a loose thread.  
"Nothing"  
"Except touching me up"  
"I like touching you." He moved his left hand to cup the bulge in his lover's boxers, causing the older man to gasp.  
"See?" He moved a hand under the material ans gripped his lover's hot hard sex in his palm, getting a groan in response.  
"Touch me then."

Tbc

Unless you want to bounce on over to adultfanfiction.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

A knocking at the door awoke the couple, Squall groaned and buried his head into Kiros' shoulder to drown out the noise.

The dark man reluctantly opened his eyes, not hearing the sound just getting disturbed by Squall.

"What?" I murmured.

"Shush, maybe they'll go away."

"Who will? What?"

The knocking started again but louder this time, Kiros looked up and groaned as he pushed back the covers.

"No." Squall whined, clinging to his lover. "Come back."

The older man stopped suddenly. "This is your room."

"Huh?"

"You have to answer the door."

Squall groaned.

"So you'll have to get up."

"No." Squall whined, burying his face into his pillow ignoring Kiros nudging him.

"Squall, get up!"

"Hmmm."

"Squall!" He shoved his lover's shoulder.

"Squall! It's Elle!" Ellone yelled through the door.

The brunette shot out of bed, the covers falling around his waist. He looked at Kiros in panic.

"Open the door."

"Like this?"

"Put some boxers on first."

"What about you?"

"I'll hide in the bathroom."

"But-"

"And hurry up before she gets suspicious."

Squall stumbled naked out of bed and hopped into his boxers then ran to answer the door.

"Hi." He greeted, peering round the door to hide his lack of clothes.

"What took you so long? Did I wake you? You knew we had plans right?"

"Yeah but I guess I overslept." He rubbed his tired eyes.

She pushed open the door and frowned. "You're not dressed."

"Err- no."

"Well hurry up I wanted to-"

There was a sound of a door shutting from the bedroom.

Squall winced, Ellone frowned and slowly headed for the bedroom.

"Sis, Elle wait!"

She walked into the empty bedroom and up to the bathroom door, she tried the handle.

"Squall your bathroom door is locked from the inside."

The brunette squirmed.

She turned on him with a slowly building grin. "Did I interrupt something?" She giggled. "Got company have we?"

He blushed.

"I'm sorry but I thought you said there wasn't a guy."

"Well-um-"

"Boyfriend? Or just- someone you met last night?"

"…."

"Oh come on Squall! You can tell me! This is the best gossip I've had in ages!"

"I can't tell anyone!"

"Why not? Can I meet him?"

"No!"

She gave him a questioning look.

"Well he's really…. Shy."

She frowned. "Really? I didn't think you went for the shy type."

"What do you know about my type?"

She smiled. "Well I thought you would go for guys… more… like… Seifer." She grinned.

"I do NOT like Seifer!"

"Maybe not now but what about when you were growing up when he matured quicker and was bigger, taller and stronger than you?" She asked casually.

He glared at her though the blush that flooded his cheeks.

"I hate you."

She laughed. "So what's he like?"

"None of your business."

She knocked on the door. "Hello in there, come out and introduce yourself."

Squall pulled her away from the bathroom and back to the front door. "Go away so I can get dressed."

"Tell me who he is! You can trust me!"

"No!"

"Why? Afraid of what I'll think? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why won't you tell me? You used to tell me everything." She said to try and make him feel guilty.

"I'll think about it."

"No then you can just say no and ignore me."

"I won't I'll ask him, really."

She paused. "Okay but I'm going to pester you until you tell me." She grinned as he opened the front door and went out, looked back at him. "I'll leave you to "get dressed"

She laughed as she disappeared from sight.

Squall sighed and shut the door. He heard the bathroom door open and his lover stepped out still naked, confident enough to walk about like that as there was only himself and Squall there.

"You know she's not going to let it go till you tell her."

"Should I? Do you think she'll tell people?"

He shrugged.

"Maybe I could tell her as she is almost my sister and you could tell Ward to- you know- get a little- back up."

"Back up?"

"For Laguna I mean."

Kiros frowned. "You want to tell Ellone then I'll go along with it but I want to tell Laguna soon, I don't want him to be the last to know."

Squall nodded. "Fine." He smiled. "How can you walk round like that?"

His lover smiled at the change of the subject. "Why not?"

"In public?"

"Public? You're the only one here." He walked up to his lover, letting Squall place a hand flat on his bare chest.

He hissed as another hand brushed his cock. "What- are you doing?"

The brunette smiled as the other man's sex hardened in his hand. "Keen aren't we?"

"What do you expect would happen? I hope you're going to do something about that."

The hand moved completely around the older man's sex, squeezing lightly to get a moan from his lover. "I might." He teased.

Ellone squatted in the bushes in the garden, fidgeting around as thorns irritated her legs, this time she was going to see for herself, to catch Squall with whoever he had been hiding from her.

She had followed the brunette at a distance until he came into the garden, she couldn't see Squall from her current hiding place but she had the door covered so there was no way he could escape with her seeing him leave and then she would see who he was with, although she knew he would try and deny it. Lie through his teeth. Blame it on a chance encounter. If Squall was already with whoever he had planned to meet then she would see nothing and would have no evidence. She frowned and stood from her hiding place, moving out of the bushes just as she heard voices approach, sending her running back into the bushes again, peering out and ignoring the pain from the brambles digging into her bare legs. She hopped from foot to foot, trying to stay still as Squall walked past talking to someone who was following him. She straightened to see who it was, a figure followed the brunette up the garden and towards the door.

Surely this was it, Squall was smiling and he never smiled even at Rinoa.

The figure came more into view until….

She stared and sighed. Oh it was only Kiros! And she was so sure she had caught him this time, after all that sitting in the bushes getting thorns in her legs.

She stepped out of the hedge, rubbing her shins where the twigs have left imprints in the skin, she had a few cuts and she wiped away a little line of blood. All that for nothing. She started to walk towards the doors when she stopped, seeing that Squall and Kiros had stopped up ahead too and she didn't want Squall to know that she had been spying on him.

She blinked when she saw the dark man look maybe a little sad and he stroked the back of his hand along Squall's jaw line, the brunette dipped his eyes, glancing away before disappearing through the doors and Kiros followed him.

She stared. Had Squall done something stupid? Like told Kiros how he felt about him? Had the older man let him down easy? Even though he denied it earlier she knew her almost brother had feelings for Kiros but with the mystery man staying over night in his room she had hoped that that meant he was over his father's best friend. She quickened her pace wanting to know what had just happened. Should she confront Squall? Or ask Kiros, but would that then embarrass her brother? Maybe she should just go straight to Laguna and that him sort it out, but then it was Squall's business and she wasn't even supposed to know.

She decided to find Squall and to help him sort this mess out.

Tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

….

"I have to talk to you."

Laguna jumped, not having heard Squall enter his office at all. "Squall, Hyne." He held a hand to his chest. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He playfully waved a finger at him.

Squall bit his lip, eyes not knowing where to look nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"But don't overreact."

The president blinked, a little nervously. "Umm… okay I'll try."

"I have a boyfriend, I'm gay."

Laguna blinked. "O-Oh, well I didn't expect that with Rinoa and all."

"That wasn't serious."

The older man smiled. "Was that what you thought I'd overreact over?"

Squall shook his head. "There's more."

Laguna waited. "Well?"

Squall shifted. "I have a boyfriend."

"So you said, what's the problem? do I get to meet him? No a drug dealer or anything?"

Squall would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't worried about Laguna reaction. "… It's Kiros."

Laguna blinked then frowned then blinked again. "Err…. What!"

"Kiros is my boyfriend… my lover."

Laguna seemed to go still in thought, you could almost hear the cogs turning as he proceeded the information.

He looked up confused. "What?"

"I said-"

He held up a hand. "No wait! I don't need you to repeat it! But- you and Kiros!"

Squall swallowed. "I know but we're happy, there's a bit of an age gap but-"

"A bit! Twenty plus years Squall!" He ran his hand through his ponytail.

Squall was sure Laguna had said twenty plus because he didn't want to have to stop and count on his fingers exactly how many years it was.

"I said you wouldn't overreact."

"I'm not, I think this a normal understandable reaction don't you?"

"I don't see the age gap as a problem."

"You wouldn't you're seventeen. You're a kid."

Squall bristled. "I am not a kid! I command an army of… killers and I've killed more than-"

"I know, I know you had to grow up quick and I'm sorry but-"

"It was you who forced us together."

"I-What!"

"For the moment I came here you got him to speak to me on your behalf, he lends me DVDs, you set me up a desk in his office for fuck's sake!"

Laguna opened his mouth to protest.

"You force me to come here, which I never wanted to do. I had to live here knowing no one, with no one my own age and he's the only gay man in the building… as far as I know so of course I was going to talk to him."

"Talk to him yes, but you're a ki…. Young… person…. I didn't know he was going to-"

"To what? I made a first move, I kissed him."

Laguna let out a breath. "I don't want to fight over this."

"Then don't, be happy for us."

Laguna scratched his head. "I'm not sure I can just like that."

"We were lonely and spent some much time together, what did you expect was going to happen?"

"Kiros wasn't overly lonely he has us."

Squall scoffed. "You're engaged, and Ward's engaged, what's he supposed to do when you're both off with your fiancées?"

"I told him to go out and meet people."

"What, on his own? That's fun(!)"

Laguna frowned.

"I love him and he loves me."

"He told you?"

Squall nodded.

Laguna sighed.

"And he's a good guy."

The older man chuckled. "I know, you don't have to tell me that my best friend of the past-" At this point he did stop and count the number of years on his fingers. "Twenty seven years is a decent guy." He paused. "Though it does bother me a little that we were out getting drunk before you were born."

Squall shook his head.

"Though if he hurts you I'll have less far to go."

Squall rolled his eyes. "So?" He prompted.

"Well I can't say I'm too sure about this but I'll get over it if he makes you happy and you make him happy."

Squall nodded. "We do."

Laguna shrugged. "Well then."

Squall reached the door, opened it a bit to leave then looked back over his shoulder.

"Thanks… dad."

….

"Squall!"

"Sis?"

The girl stopped in front of him panting like she had been running to catch him.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere!"

"I've been here."

She frowned. "I have a confession." She took a breath. "I followed you into the garden to see who your boyfriend was."

Squall blinked then just shrugged. "Well don't worry about it…. I told Laguna so I would have told you anyway."

"Oh!" She frowned. "Told me what?"

"I thought you knew."

"I didn't see anything! I hid in the bushes for nothing, all I saw was you walking with Kiros."

He raised an eyebrow. "You hid in the bushes?"

"I was being stealthy!"

"Hmm."

"Did you tell him then?"

"Tell who what?"

"Tell Kiros that you like him."

Squall blinked. "Oh! Err- He already knew."

"He did?"

"Think he noticed when I kissed him."

"You-What! And what did he do?"

"He kissed me back."

She stared at him, eyes wide.

"It can't be that much of a shock."

"So what now? He's your boyfriend?"

Squall nodded.

"And you've told uncle Laguna?"

He nodded again.

"How'd he take it?"

He shrugged. "Okay in the end, at first he was a bit funny over the age gap and stuff but I think he'll be fine."

He glanced at her. "Are you fine?"

"I-I always thought of us as a family, you were my brother, uncle Kiros, Laguna and Ward."

"But we're not, only Laguna and I are actually related."

"I know that but-"

"And we are a family, a fucked up dysfunctional family." He glanced at her. "Maybe you should bring this white Seed friend of yours here."

"Darrel and he's not mine."

"Were you counting Matron in this family of yours?"

"Of course we're her children and the gang of course."

"Of course." He agreed.

She grinned at him. "I wasn't kidding before when I said you looked happier and that's good."

Squall nodded. "Things have gone… better than I thought…" He looked at her. "Not just with Kiros."

"I'm glad, Laguna will want you to think of Esthar as your second home." She smiled. "So do you have plans tonight? Or do you have time for your big sister?"

He managed a tiny smile, which would have been a grin on anyone else. "I think I can squeeze you in."

….

He wasn't asleep, he was sure he wasn't asleep just resting and thinking. Kiros lay on the bed fully clothed on top of the covers, arms folded behind his head staring blankly at the ceiling.

Squall had told Laguna, a fact which he was happy about but also apprehensive about.

Ward had accused him of avoiding his best friend. Avoiding was a bit strong, he wasn't keen to run into Laguna before the news had had a chance to sink in.

He had been sitting in his apartment with Ward for most of afternoon, which meant lots of work to catch up on tomorrow. They had talked about Laguna's possible reaction, Ward didn't think he had much to worry about and had laughed about the possibility of Laguna actually hitting him and never speaking to him again, the guy was too easy going and their best friend.

Ward pointed out that Laguna rarely even shouted at anyone. But this was his kid, it was different he was supposed to be protective.

"You're his best friend, he trusts you. You'd never do anything to hurt him he knows that." Ward had reassured him.

He'd talk to Laguna tomorrow. He stretched out, straightening out his legs, moving a hand to scratch his chest sleepily.

The bed moved slightly then he felt something brush against his thigh. His eyes shot open, instantly starting to sit up. He relaxed when his eyes fell upon his beautiful brunette just settling on the bed over his thighs, his knees on either side of Kiros' legs.

"Hi."

Kiros smiled sleepily at him, reaching out a hand to pull Squall closer by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry did I wake you?"

"No sweetie it's okay, I haven't been to sleep yet."

Squall settled himself down on top of his lover, his head on Kiros' chest.

Kiros' wrapped his free arm around Squall.

"How'd it go? Is it safe for me to return to work tomorrow or should I be thinking about leaving the country?"

Squall scoffed. "Don't be silly this is Laguna we're talking about, the guy who takes in stray Chocobos."

"So it was fine?"

Squall nodded. "He said he will be fine, at first he was a bit… unsure but he'll get over it."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow." He moved his hand to Squall's mop of hair. "I wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with Laguna now that you have one to ruin."

"You won't." He kissed his lover's collarbone and kissed a couple of kisses up his neck a little way. He nuzzled into the skin then turned and clamped on to him like vampire, suckling.

"What are you doing? You'll leave a mark." He chuckled, lightly pushing at Squall's shoulders.

"Maybe I'm marking my territory."

"I'm sure that'll go down well when I talk to Laguna tomorrow."

Squall raised an eyebrow at him. "You want me to mark somewhere else?" He shuffled down his lover's body and attacked the flesh about his belly button instead. His lover's body shuddered as he chuckled, fingers playing in Squall's hair.

"And Ellone knows about us?"

"Mmm hmm."

"And that's fine?"

"Mmm hmm." He watched Kiros yawn. "Tired?"

He nodded.

"Sleep then." He got up to remove his shirt, then stood up from the bed. "Can't sleep in leather." He explained as he pushed his pants off down his legs.

His lover raised up on his elbows. "And just where is your underwear?" His voice was playful.

Squall shrugged as he climbed back onto the bed. "Pants are too tight for it."

He squeaked as he was pulled down on the mattress. "I thought you were tired."

"I was until I realized you had no underwear on." He pulled Squall closer by the hips, brushing his bangs back from his face. "You're very sexy."

"And I'm all yours." He whispered.

Tbc


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

….

His fingers gripped the mop of chocolate hair between his thighs. He'd woken up to his lover's fingers teasing his morning hard on.

Great way to wake up he could get used to this.

His body tightened, a moan escaping as he came down Squall's throat.

His lover looked up and smirked at him, crawling back up Kiros' body and wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

"You look very pleased with yourself." He panted, brushing Squall's bangs from his eyes.

The brunette flopped down over him with his arms loosely around Kiros' neck.

"Time?"

"8:30."

Squall groaned. "I don't want to get up."

"Don't then, you're on holiday treat yourself."

"But I want you to stay here too."

His lover chuckled. "And what will happen to the city while I'm not doing any work?"

"Let Laguna do it, he is the president. Do the people know that you and Ward do all the work?"

Kiros laughed. "We don't do all the work."

There was a small noise from the door. "I should get that."

"Get what?"

The knock repeated.

"Oh." Squall groaned. "Don't answer it."

"It might be important."

Squall frowned but rolled off his lover. "If it's not important come back to bed."

His lover smiled as he pulled on his pants and headed for the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." Laguna answered.

"Er- One minute." Kiros went back to the bedroom and threw Squall's pants at him. "Get up and put these on."

"Hmm?"

"It's Laguna and I know he's okay with us but I'm not ready to threw the fact that you sleep in my bed in his face." He grabbed his shirt from the floor, walking back to the door as he put it on.

His friend grinned at him as usual when he opened the door, taking in what he was or wasn't wearing.

"You're still in bed?" He laughed. "I've been up for hou-" He trailed off, spotting Squall now fully dressed standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Oh." The president stared at Squall then looked back at Kiros. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! No, it's fine I was just getting up."

"And I was just leaving." Squall had his jacket slung over his arm as he walked towards the door past Laguna.

"See you later." He told Kiros.

"Yeah." His lover almost whispered.

Squall exited the room then walked into a wall. "Oh sorry Ward." He looked up at the seven foot man.

The mute man smiled and pointed to the door.

"He's talking to Laguna."

Ward nodded, decided against going in there. Not that he blamed him, he didn't really want to be there if he could help it.

They just stood there looking at each other for a few minutes until Laguna broke the silence.

"Didn't see you yesterday."

"No I was busy, talking to Ward and stuff."

Laguna nodded, sitting on the foot stool near the TV. He sat with his chin on his hands looking like pouting child.

"You didn't tell me."

"I thought it was best for Squall to tell you, he is your son. I was worried it would ruin the relationship between you two."

Laguna scoffed. "Squall and I have never had much of a relationship to ruin… until recently." He suddenly grinned stupidly. "He called me dad yesterday."

Kiros smiled. "That's good."

Laguna pouted like an infant, an expression he was very good at for making you feel guilty.

"I thought you told me everything."

"Not everything."

"I tell you everything."

"Don't remind me, you know there was certain things especially love life things that I don't need to know." He joked.

"Do you love him?"

"Very much."

"Me too- err- I mean- not like-"

Kiros chuckled. "I get it."

"So we're… okay then?" Laguna asked.

"Of course."

"Oh good." He leant back, forgetting that he was sitting on a foot stool and toppled backwards, grabbing on to it for balance.

"Ow." He complained as he landed on the floor on his ass.

Kiros laughed.

The brunette got up, rubbing the back of one of his legs that he had hurt in his fall.

"S'not funny." He pouted, childishly.

"It's not." Kiros agreed, coughing to try and cover up his laughter.

…..

"Are you worried?" Ellone sat on a closed tool box next to Squall's ship.

"Worried?" The brunette asked from somewhere Ellone could not see, standing on a ladder, poking around inside an open panel on the ship.

"About uncle Laguna and uncle Kiros' talk."

"No, it's nothing."

"Hmm." She rubbed at her arms, it was a hot day the sun was baring down on her bare skin.

"So have you thought about what you're going to call this thing yet?"

"This thing?"

She chuckled. "Sorry was that an insult?"

"I don't know what to call her but I decided on a colour."

Ellone looked up at the old blue ship. "You're not going to keep it blue?"

"No I think red would be better."

"Like the Ragnarok?"

"With her name painted on the side, when I think of one."

"Can I help?"

"I'm not calling her anything stupid or girly."

"And you think all my suggestions will be girly?"

"…"

"You can call her a girl's name."

"I don't know."

"You could call her Raine."

Squall head appeared from around the back of the ship. "My mother's name? I don't know, that sounds… weird."

"Laguna will like it."

"I'll think about it."

"Are you done yet? You must be burnt to a crisp it's boiling out here."

"I'm alright, you go in if you like."

She stood up. "Okay, well don't stay out here too long will you?"

"'Kay."

…..

Squall sat on the sofa in one of palace lounges, Kiros sat behind him applying after sun lotion to his sore red shoulders, neck and back. He winced at a particularly sore spot.

"Sure honey, though why in hell you stayed out there for two hours in that heat is beyond me. You should have put a shirt on."

"Yes mother." He joked.

Kiros playfully hit him in a non red spot before squirting some more lotion into his hand to apply to Squall.

"You're really red here." He rubbed at his lower back. "There, all done."

Squall turned slightly to give him a kiss. "Thank you."

"Here put this on."

Squall took Kiros' jacket, slipping into it. "It'll stop your lotion rubbing off."

"Arms are too long." He complained.

"Looks good on you though."

Squall smiled, leaning on his lover's shoulder letting the older man absently run his fingers through his mop of chocolate hair.

…..

Olivia looked over her shoulder as she walked as a way of letting Laguna know she was listening to his mindless ranting. The lounge door was ajar and she was about to push into the room when she took in the sight before her. Squall was sitting in Kiros' arms, their fingers were laced together and they were whispering something that she couldn't hear to each other. She jumped round and shushed Laguna with a finger to his lips.

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, she took the hand from his mouth and pointed to the gap in the door.

Laguna frowned and peered through into the other room. He stopped and blinked, watching the two lovers sitting together, he studied the adjoined fingers. Then Squall smiled, a real genuine smile. Laguna had never seen his smile like that before or at all even. He felt a hand at his hand, feeling finger threading through his own.

"Aren't they cute?" She whispered.

Laguna opened his mouth but no sound came out.

"Come on." She tugged on his arm. "Let's leave them alone." She pulled him away by their now adjoined fingers.

"Err- Yeah." He muttered.

Tbc

Notes: Didn't really know how to write Laguna's reaction because I couldn't imagine any dad would be too happy with a 20 year age gap but then it's Laguna so I couldn't see him being an asshole especially as he cares for both of them and he knows Kiros better than anyone. I thought he couldn't really say anything anyway because he wasn't a real dad he only knew Squall from age 17 onwards. Just thought I should say all that in case people think Laguna got over it a bit quick, which I sort of think but then I didn't know what else to do.

Well whatever, it's my story so there.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

Squall moved around his room packing up his clothes. It was finally the day to go back to garden, a day that in the beginning he had been looking forward to but now he'd had to leave his lover behind. He was even reluctant to say goodbye to Laguna, odd though he was.

He'd heard all the stories from Kiros and Ward about their days in the Galbadian army and all the many, many ways Laguna had managed to stuff up a mission or save the day accidentally.

Like the time they were investigating suspicious disappearances around Timber. Laguna had suggested that they split up and search the three locations that they had figured out. Yes he had managed to find the dragon who had been eating the population, yes he had managed to get it out into the open. He had stumbled across the thing's tail by accident, not even noticed as the dragon crept up on him and followed him almost into the main town of timber and then Kiros had killed it before the thing had the chance to eat Laguna. But of course the town's people made out that Laguna was some sort of a hero.

It seemed to Squall that Ward and Kiros did most of the work and Laguna got the credit. He wondered if it felt like that for his friends, when everyone says how Squall saved the world and not mentioning the rest of them.

The door opened and Kiros walked in, eyeing the still half packed case.

"The Ragnorok is here, having trouble packing?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No…. though I can't find my-"

His lover held up his hand with Squall's pendent in it.

"-Oh."

Kiros chuckled as Squall took it. "Thanks."

"Hurry up and finish packing, Laguna has a present for you."

"What sort of present? Is it something stupid?"

"No it's something useful." Kiros smiled. "You'll like it."

"I will?"

He nodded.

"In that case…." Squall picked up all his clothes together off the rail with some hangers included and just dumped it into his case putting his pendent on top and flopped the lid over the top.

"There done, let's go."

His older lover frowned and started to take out all the stuff Squall had just put in and folded it all.

The brunette frowned. "Who are you, my mother?"

The dark man smiled. "I like to be tidy, you can't just dump it all in here."

"I would have done it properly if you hadn't told me to hurry up!"

Kiros was sitting on the bed next to Squall's case. "Besides for my last day here… or half a day here I can think of more interesting things I'd rather be doing." He dropped into his lover's lap.

The older man smiled. "Really? Like what?" He teased him.

Squall rocked against him, his lips descending into Kiros' own.

The older man kissed him back at first then chuckled. "You can't be horny again? It's only lunchtime."

"I'm a teenager remember?" Squall nuzzled against him, lips worrying Kiros' collarbone, throat and jaw line.

His hips lazily rubbed against him.

The older man chuckled, one hand running down over Squall's leather pants down one thigh then back up and cupped his ass through the black leather.

"Don't you think you should finish your packing first?"

"No, I'm rebelling." Squall said. His fingers ran in circles in Kiros shirt. "Maybe… you should punish me for it."

His lover grinned. "Maybe I should spank you then."

"You promise?"

Kiros had worked his hand into that tight leather now, running down over the entrance to Squall's body.

The door was pushed open Laguna who didn't even bother to knock, luckily the front door was in living room not in the bedroom.

Squall swore and scrambled to get off his lover and straighten his clothes.

Kiros got up quickly pushing Squall in the direction of the living room.

"Go, go out and talk to him I'll finish off your packing."

The brunette nodded, hurrying out into the living room.

Laguna stood near the door he opened his mouth to say something then shut it again taking in Squall's flushed face and that his clothes were slightly askew.

"Did I interrupt something? Do you want me to come back later?"

"It's fine." Squall eyed the box that Laguna was carrying.

"What's that?"

"Huh?" He looked down. "Oh, this. This is for you." He handed it over. "A little gift so that you don't forget us."

Squall set it down and opened it.

"It's videophone." Laguna told him before he'd even seen it yet. "You can call us and you can see who you're calling on that screen."

Squall nodded. "I know what a videophone is I have one in my office."

"Well now you have one in your dorm for….you know… more err- personal- calls." He scratched his head looking uncomfortable as he said the end of that sentence.

Squall managed a shy half smile. "Thank you." He said, moving the box to the coffee table.

"And the Ragnorok has arrived."

"I know."

"The pilot seemed in a hurry to depart."

Squall frowned. "Nida usually came with the ship he was never impatient."

"He was?"

"Yes a blonde fellow, seemed quite annoyed at having to come out here alone."

Squall rolled his eyes.

That was either Seifer or Zell then, Zell was better pilot but not usually bad tempered unless he had been interrupted while doing something important before… like making out with Seifer…. That sounded about right.

Laguna started to back out of the room. "Well I'll see you down there in… ten minutes…. Will you have finish packing by then?"

"I think you're finished now." Kiros said from the bedroom, the dark man appeared in the doorway. "Or rather I have finished your packing."

Squall took his case from his lover and took the pendent, which was handed to him again to put on.

iiiii

Laguna was right Zell was impatient to get going.

"What's the rush?" Squall asked.

"I have date." The blonde explained grabbing Squall's case and almost throwing it onto the ship. "Quick say your goodbyes I still have to decide what to wear."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Is this date with Seifer?"

He nodded.

"Then maybe you should go naked, save you some time getting out of your clothes later."

"But we're going to see a movie I'm not going out in public naked…. Well at least not again."

Squall wrinkled his face, deciding he didn't want to know.

Laguna pulled him into bear hug almost squashing the life out of him. "Can't…. breathe." He panted.

The grip lessened. "Sorry. You promise to ring me as soon as you get home?"

Squall frowned. "I don't need to check in, I'm not a child."

"I know." Laguna petted him like a baby even after he said he wasn't.

"Fine, fine I'm call you as soon as I get in."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waved a hand dismissively.

Squall waved. "Bye Ward." He said.

The tall man smiled and nodded.

Then he stood and looked at Kiros and then back Laguna again.

His father paused there a minute. "Oh you to- Oh I get it!" I turned and wandered off.

Squall rolled his eyes, Kiros chuckled.

"You don't expect me to call you as soon as I get in as well do you?" He asked his lover when they were alone.

"Well a call sometime tonight would be nice." They both slowly closed the gap between them.

"You can test your new gadget."

They leant in for a kiss, Zell popped his head out of the ship. "Will you hurry up, I only have four to get home before my date!"

Squall pulled back from his lover with a sigh and a roll his eyes. Kiros pulled him in by the t-shirt for a quick kiss then shoved at his shoulder gently.

"Go." He said. "Call me later and next time you get holiday time I expect a visit."

"Next time I get holiday I'm going away somewhere and you're coming with me if Laguna can manage not to burn the city to the ground without you."

"He'll have Ward to help him, they'll be fine."

Squall walked the ship, giving a last wave before the disappeared inside.

iiiiii

END


End file.
